New Feeling for New Form
by Voltorn
Summary: Hayate x Nagi FTW! That explains everything xD
1. Colapse

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words with _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't left space between the line. So, I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Time:

Several months after the golden week break. When Nagi was 13 years old and Hayate was 16 years old.

* * *

Chapter One: Collapse

It was a sunny day in the afternoon at Hakuou Academy. Nagi was sitting on a bench at the schoolyard. And enjoying drinking coffee that made by her butler, Hayate Ayasaki, while Hayate was standing next to her.

"Ojou-sama, the weather is surely great, isn't it?" Hayate said.

"It is…, Hayate," Nagi answered. She looked down at her cup, which she held on her lap, and sighed.

"It's… it's something wrong? Ojou-sama," Hayate asked.

"Nah…, nothing wrong…, I was just thinking too much," Nagi answered.

"Huh?" Hayate asked, "Thinking about what?"

"Never mind it, Hayate," Nagi answered.

"Uh…, okay…," Hayate answered.

His face looked sad.

_There's something that Ojou-sama thinking too much..._

_I wonder what it is.  
_

_I can't help but being curious…_

"Hahaha, don't be sad, Hayate, I'll tell you later," Nagi calmed.

"But… would you tell me about it right now?" Hayate asked, "I want to hear it… Maybe I could help you."

Looking at Hayate's puppy face, Nagi blushed.

"Ah… Hayate… ah… um…," Nagi said, "I'm sorry, but don't worry. I promise I will tell you later."

Nagi smiled.

_Guess I have no choice…_

_Hayate…, don't let this curiosity bugging you…_

"Okay then," Hayate replied with smile.

A ringing bell, the sign if the lunch break is over had sounded.

"Let's go back to the class, Hayate," Nagi invited.

"Yes, Ojou-sama," Hayate replied.

* * *

It was Yukiji history class. That day, she suddenly changed her teaching way. She didn't teach her class by the book that day.

"Students! Today we don't study from the book! And you don't need to take a note!" Yukiji informed.

"Interesting… What are we going to do today?" Nagi asked.

"Good question. I'm going to teach you all about the history of nuptials around the world!" Yukiji answered, "But I need two volunteers to become the groom and the bride." Almost everybody in the class blushed. Suddenly Kotetsu stood up and said, "Hayate! This is our chance to…!"

"IN YOUR DREAM!" Hayate yelled while throwing his bag to immobilize Kotetsu.

The class turned silent…

"…"

"Sorry everybody…," Hayate apologized.

"Looks like we don't have any volunteer," Yukiji concluded.

Her expression looked like if she satisfied with the result.

"Then I'll pick the bride and the groom," Yukiji continued.

"Hayate! You'll be the groom!" Yujiki ordered.

"What!" Hayate surprised.

"And the bribe is Hinagiku!" Yukiji finished in flash.

"WHAT!" almost all the students said it.

"Wait a minute, sister," Hinagiku asked, "Why should I become the bride?"

"That's because you are a student council president, the most admired student. You are the role model for the others," Yukiji explained.

"But why should Hayate become the groom?" Hinagiku asked again.

"What? You want to take other guys as the groom? It's okay. You can pick any guy in the class as your groom," Yukiji replied.

"Ugh…," Hinagiku said.

"Hey! Stop this cheap plan!" Nagi yelled.

Nagi stood up.

"I bet Ms. Katsura doing this because she lacks of money!" Nagi said, "so she wanted to borrow some from Hinagiku, but she was too scared."

"So she come up with this dirty plan to make Hinagiku fall to Hayate," Nagi continued, "Then she will threat Hinagiku that she is going to tell Hinagiku bad things to Hayate if Hinagiku won't borrow her a money."

Yukiji looked shocked. Everybody can tell if Nagi was right. Some of the student in class was clapping for Nagi.

_As expected from Ojou-sama, a genius person…_

Nagi walked to the door.

"Hayate, let's get out from here," Nagi ordered, "I don't feel right in this class for some reason."

"Huh? But…," Hayate hesitated.

"It's alright, there's nothing good will come if we keep staying in this class," Nagi calmed, "So it's fine to ditch her class."

_I guess she is right…_

"Okay then…," Hayate agreed.

Hayate and Nagi left the classroom.

"Wa… Wait! The two of you," Yukiji called.

"Sister…, was Nagi telling the truth?" Hinagiku asked with her demon voice.

Hinagiku was holding her wooden masamune or sword.

"No! hehehe, definitely wrong!" Yukiji hindered.

Hinagiku punishment began…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other place, Nagi was walking around the school and Hayate followed her from behind.

"Ojou-sama, thanks to you, I was saved," Hayate thanked, "if you didn't do that, I would lose my guts to see Hinagiku-san for doing those embarrassing things."

"It's nothing. I wasn't really sure if that was right or wrong," Nagi replied, "I just don't want to see you with another girl. Hayate, you are my butler, so don't serve other people except me!"

_That's right. I'm Nagi Ojou-sama, the kindness person I've ever met, butler._

"Yes, of course, Ojou-sama, I won't do that," Hayate agreed, "It is my pleasure to serve you until now."

* * *

Nagi continued her walk to the forest of Hakuou Academy while Hayate followed her with a little doubt.

"Um…, Ojou-sama…, why are we walking in here?" Hayate asked.

Nagi didn't respond it.

"Ojou-sama?" Hayate repeated.

Nagi didn't respond it again. She even didn't stop her walk to think about it. Suddenly, Nagi ran from Hayate.

_What's wrong with Ojou-sama?_

"Ojou-sama!" Hayate yelled while chasing her.

_Ojou-sama's running speed surely has improved a lot…_

_That direction…_

_Oh no! With her running speed, she'll meet a cliff in 5 second. If she still continues running with her head down like that, then she could fall to the cliff…_

"Wait! Ojou-sama!" Hayate yelled.

"Shut up! Don't follow me!" Nagi shouted.

_I don't have any choice. I must use my ultimate attack…_

_Here I go… Ayasaki Hayate ultimate attack!_

Hayate dashed in flash, and then jumped forward to catch Nagi. And he did it. They landed near the cliff edge.

"Ojou-sama are you al…," Hayate asked, "right…"

_She is crying…_

_Her face is very red…_

_What's wrong with Ojou-sama?_

_Is she mad or sad?_

"Ojou-sama…, is it… because of me?" Hayate asked.

Nagi can't reply. She steamed a lot. Her heart palpitated. Her body flustered. Those things happened because Hayate was locking her so tight on her back with his arms and on her legs with his legs.

"Ojou-sama?" Hayate repeated.

Nagi raised her head to see Hayate face. Both of them blushed and steamed.

_Ojou-sama's face..._

_Wa-Wait a minute, why am I blushing?_

_This is just wrong!  
_

_Though I know if Ojou-sama is cute…, I never know if she can become this cute…_

_Wh-What are you thinking, Hayate?  
_

Blushing Hayate instantly unlocked his lock and stood up to help his mistress stand up.

_Why am I blushed by seeing that…?_

_I need to remove this feeling, so I can focus on Ojou-sama._

…

_Ah done…_

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama," Hayate apologized.

"Oh…, uh…, it's okay… really…," Nagi replied.

Her face was all red. And her head was still down.

"And thanks anyway." Nagi raised her head to thank him with a smile.

"…"

Hayate was dumbfounded.

"Geez, Hayate, what's with that face," Nagi laughed.

"Uh…, what?" Hayate asked.

_I though I already remove this feeling…_

_Geez…_

_I need to do it seriously now…_

_My job will be a failure if I work while having this kind of feeling._

…

_I'm sure if it's really gone right now._

"Um…, Ojou-sama," Hayate called, "may I ask a question?"

"Um… sure," Nagi answered, "what is it?"

"I just want to know… what kind of problem that made you thinking so much?" Hayate asked.

Nagi shocked a little, but then she bowed her head down again. Hayate somehow can read it.

_It looks like something important… about me or about Ojou-sama..._

"I just wondered what Ms. Katsura will teach us after the break," Nagi answered.

"That's it?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, that's it," Nagi repeated with smile.

_That smile…_

_It's fake…_

_It's definitely a fake smile!_

"It should be about me right?" Hayate asked.

Nagi shocked.

"So it is right…," Hayate said, "Would you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Nagi hindered, "I already answered it."

"But you lied!" Hayate yelled, "you lied to me…"

Hayate downed his head and said, "You promised me to tell me what it is…"

"Why…? Why…? Ojou-sama…? Why…?" Hayate asked.

_Huh?_

_Why am I so sad like this?_

_It's alright for people to have 1 or 2 secrets in their life, isn't it?_

_I..., I don't understand..._

_What is happening to me?_

_Ah…_

_I get it…_

"Hayate…, why do you want to know so much?" Nagi asked.

"Because… I cared you the most…," Hayate answered with smile, "you are the most important person for me…"

Nagi blushed.

But soon enough, she changed her expression and yelled, "lie, you are a liar, Hayate!"

"No…, I'm telling you the truth," Hayate replied.

"If you were telling the truth then how could you love somebody else, you already loved somebody else first, right?" Nagi replied, "And you still loved her, right?"

_Did she…,_

_did she referee to A-tan…?_

"Isn't it better if you go and live with her, than with me?" Nagi continued.

She started to cry.

"Yes, it is better," Hayate agreed.

He walked to Nagi, and then squatted a little, hugged her and said, "But things that are good and things that are precious are different..."

Nagi was surprised by both his move and words. She was speechless and began to cry even more.

"So… can I stay with you? Ojou-sama?" Hayate requested, "I already promised to you, to the star, and to your mother to protect you. And both my body and soul are willingly to do that."

"Yes…, you can…," She said while crying, "Absolutely…, you can…"

Nagi cried louder. Hayate still hugged her to comfort her.

"It's alright… Everything is fine… I'm very happy and honored to be by your side…," Hayate comforted.

"Even though my debt is finished, I'll still be by your side…," he continued.

_It looks like the problem is solved._

"I've said that I'll protect you from crying, right?" Hayate continued, "so please stop crying. I would hate myself for making you cry if you don't stop."

"Thanks…, Hayate…" Nagi thanked. She shed her tears.

"It's my pleasure…," Hayate replied.

Nagi tiptoed a little and kiss Hayate's cheek.

Hayate was surprised and blushed. He released his hug and moved backward.

"Geez…, Ojou-sama…, that was forbidden," Hayate advised while wiped his cheek with his hand.

"Even I'll be walking down a painful path. That's fine, Hayate," Nagi said with smile, "Because if you with me…, I feel like I can withstand it. No matter how painful it is."

Hayate blushed and said, "Ojou-sama, please don't say things that can make a misunderstanding conclusion."

"Hahaha, do I still look like a child?" Nagi asked.

"Of course you do," Hayate answered.

SMACK!

"If I behave…, would you consider me?" Nagi asked after punching him.

_That's hurt…_

Hayate stood up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

"Nah…, never mind it," Nagi said.

"Okay, then. Don't worry Ojou-sama." Hayate said, "We'll be together forever."

Hayate raised his open, right hand to her and asked, "Is that alright… with you…?"

Nagi blushed. Slowly, she put her hand on his hand to permit him and said, "It is alright… We'll be together… forever."

"Thanks, Hayate…" Nagi thanked with her pure smile.

Hayate blushed and said, "Ahaha… it's nothing… It should be me who should say thanks."

"Hehehe… Hayate..., you dummy... If only...," Nagi said.

She fainted after that.

"Huh?" Hayate puzzled, "Ojou-sama!"

"She…, she is sleeping…," Hayate said.

_Is Ojou-sama this weak?_

Hayate carried her on his back and directly went home to the mansion.

_Though Ojou-sama lost her inheritance, what a miracle that Ojou-sama still could maintain her mansion…_

_And… what did she mean by "will you consider me if she behave?"?_

_Ah… world always full with mysteries._

The day Nagi to behave just began…

"It's okay. I can sleep alone because the truly scariest thing in the world is neither dark nor ghost. It is human!" Nagi said.

_Though she said that, I needed to sit by her side for 2 months until she can do it alone._

"Humans truly don't float. They need a trick to float!" Nagi lectured, "So teach me the trick, Hayate!"

_It took her 3 months, but at least she can swim without any help._

"Maria, a female should be able to cook," Nagi lectured, "I'll disgrace the name of female if I can't cook, so teach me!"

_Many explosions happened that time, but she didn't give up…_

_What an admirable person, my Ojou-sama is…_

_Finally, she can cook…_

"Maria, a female can't be a female if she only can do cooking," Nagi lectured, "A female should also be able to do housework! So teach me, Maria!"

_Many crashing happens. Cleaning, gardening, farming, sewing, and so on, she did all of them._

_It took her almost a year to finally can do all of them._

"Game and manga is for a…," Nagi lectured, "It's not for an awesome person like me!"

_She cried everyday. She was very addicted to game and manga. She was very brave to burn them all though she ran to take water after that._

"Never let me go, Hayate!" _She cried in my hug._ "And never leave me alone!"

"It's alright, Ojou-sama... Have faith in me," I suggested to calm her.

_It's really painful to lose your hobby and to see things that precious are dead in front of your eyes... _

"Why don't you read a novel?" Maria suggested.

_It works! Ojou-sama read a novel as her hobby and helped us do the housework everyday._

_Ojou-sama can be a role model for an Ojou-sama right now. She wakes up early in the morning, clean her bed, do this and that…_

_Sometimes I wonder… Am I really useful for her right now? Or am I just a pain on the back for her like Klaus…_

_No…, there are so many things I still want to teach her…_

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to teach you how to play billiard?" Hayate asked.

"Sure, why not?" Nagi replied.

_I can't leave her anyway_

_I've already promised her._

_I'm sorry A-tan_

To be Continue

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

But I've tried my best :)

* * *

Last updated: 1:20 PM (GMT -7), 24 December, 2010


	2. The Shot of The Bud

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words in _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow, I can't left space between the paragraph, so I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was **16** years old and Hayate was **19** years old.

* * *

Chapter Two: New Feeling for New Form.

-

One day,

Klaus brought robot-maid v.39 to test Hayate. The robot-maid looked like Klaus, but it's completely gray.

-

_What's that?_

-

Staring at Klaus, Nagi griped and said, "Klaus, stop joking around, I know that you know how capable Hayate is."

-

Klaus replied, "Even if he is very capable, he still needs training."

-

Nagi sighed, "Hayate, finished him as fast as you can. I want to continue reading this novel."

-

"Yes… Ojou-sama. I will," Hayate smiled.

-

_This is the third robot in this month…_

_I wonder when this kind of training won't be held anymore…_

-

"And please don't damage the room...," Maria added, "It eats a lot of time to clean it up, so please do your training at backyard."

-

They obey her suggestion. All of them except Maria went to the backyard.

-

"Ayasaki, you can start whenever you want," Klaus informed.

-

_Here I go again…_

-

Hayate turned into his battle position.

-

"Okay then."

"For my Ojou-sama's sake, I'll finish this training as soon as possible!!"

-

Nagi touched.

"Hayate…"

-

_I don't want to waste ojou-sama's time... _

-

He made his move. Hayate ran very fast toward his enemy like a torpedo, then he used his lighting kick. The robot-maid just turned 90 degrees to dodge it.

-

_What the…!!_

-

Everybody in the backyard surprised except the robot-maid.

-

Klaus laughed proudly, "Hahaha… finally, there's someone that can defeat him."

-

"Just because that ugly robot can dodge Hayate's kick, that doesn't mean he can defeat Hayate, my Hayate won't lose that easily."

"Hayate!!"

"Good luck!!"

-

"yes Ojou-sama..."

-

_Ojou-sama doesn't mind to spend her time to watch my training. I don't want to disappoint her by doing this recklessly. I need to focus. Yes.., focus. That's all what I need to finish this training. Focus, Hayate!!_

-

Hayate ran expeditiously toward the robot-maid.

-

_Focus…_

-

The robot-maid finally spoke."You are too slow…"

-  
"Huh? You can speak?"

-

"Of course I can. What do you think this v.31 can do?"

-

Robot-maid longer his hand. He grabbed Hayate's leg, then threw Hayate up to the air.

-

_What??_

-

Hayate shocked, "How could this happen, where's that come fr…"

-

The robot-maid used the other hand to grab Hayate's neck. Hayate can't finish his words. The robot-maid pulled him down to slam him exactly at the place where he grabbed Hayate's leg. The smack made a huge vibration. Hayate coughed lots of blood.

-

_I can't move… _

_Am I… finished?_

-

"Hayate!!" yelled Nagi.

-

"You are too weak. How could you protect your Ojou-sama with that strength of yours?"

-

"I believe I can be a better butler for your Ojou-sama than you. I'll gain her trust and her heart, t…"

-

"No you can't!!" denied Nagi

-

_Huh?_

-

"Huh?" Klaus and the robot-maid surprised.

-  
"You cannot be a better butler than Hayate and gain my heart because the only one who can be in my deepest part of my heart is Ha…"

Awoke of what she's going to say, Nagi blushed "Ha…Haya…"

-

It's so embarrassing for her to say his name…

She tremulously blushed.

-

Waiting Nagi to complete her sentence, everybody turned into silent and focused at Nagi.

-

Having no choice, she said it loudly, but she didn't have enough courage. Her voice sounded strange like somebody who is very scared. Nobody can understand what she was talking about.

"Ha...a...a...ya...a..."

-

She was ashamed of herself. She was angered at herself. She felt herself so stupid. With her anger, she gathered all the courage she can have to strengthen her mouth, so she can speak normally. "It's Hayate!!" She made it. She felt her body becomes lighter ,and gained more courage inside it. Hayate blushed. With the extra courage and closed eyes, she continued her shout. "It's Hayate!! The only one who can be in the deepest part of my heart is Hayate!! She truly made it. Saying those sentences without any space, she got exhausted. Remembering the sentences she spoke, she became very embarrassed. She juddered. She can't stand to stand up. She slowly sat down on the grass. Looking at left-down direction like wanting to hide something. She didn't want to see anybody after she said those embarrassing words. At the same moment, blushed Hayate…

_-_

_I am the only one who can be at the deepest part of Ojou-sama's heart? What's that supposed to be mean? Is that a trick to lower the robot-maid's spirit? But she looked serious. And why am I blushing after heard those word? Is that a confession? Why would an extremely high and rich person like Ojou-sama fall in love with me? I'm confused!! Why this heart on mine trembled wildly? Why am I sweating a lot too? I can control neither my heart nor my breath. What's happening to me?_

-

"So!"

"Hayate!!"

"Because of that, please don't lose nor give up!! I don't want anybody except you to become my butler!!"

She shouted her last sentence. She shed a tear of embarrassment. She looked like going to faint, but she still had some energy to watch her most precious person…, Hayate…, her irreplaceable butler…

_Don't lose nor give up… Is she really wants me to be her butler that much? The most important person in my life raises me to become her most important person in her life? Am I really that worth? If yes…, then I can't give up yet!! I can't lose!! I must never lose!! I don't want to make that desire of her to be useless. This is what she wants, what her desire is, and what she wishes for!!It is the need, the desire, and the wish from the most important person in my life!! It shall be DONE!!_

Hayate stood up. "It shall… be done…" The robot-maid surprised, "Huh? You still can move? That should be a finishing blow according to the program!! This can't be happening."

-

"You should upgrade your program…, because humans changed… at every big moment of their life."

"Now, feel… my wrath…"

-

Hayate braced his body. The wind strongly circled around him. He had a killer aura. In a flash, suddenly, Hayate warped 2 feet behind the robot-maid with his head looking down.

-

"This can't be happening!!" The robot-maid protested.

-

He hated the fact that somehow there's a big hole in his belly. His body started cracking. In just about 3 seconds, he exploded. Hayate turned to see his Ojou-sama, "Ojou-sama, I di… "

-

Suddenly, Nagi hugged Hayate. Hayate blushed again. "Why it took so long to release your finishing blow?" She was weeping. "Don't you know how worried I was?" She's tighter her embrace.

-

"I'm sorry… Ojou-sama"

-

Hayate back embosomed her…

-

"I'm so sorry…"

He put his face on Nagi's hair…

_-_

_Ojou-sama is tall right now… I can smell her hair without bent my leg a bit or carry her with my hands anymore. Eh… what is this? I feel something odd on my chest… wait a minute… Ojou-sama breast is grown!! Last time I see her chest, it's very flat that I think I can iron clothes with her chest!! What time is that…? That's 3 years ago!! Ojou-sama grew ideal!! Huh? What am I thinking about?_

Hayate blushed.

_Why am I thinking bout her breast? What's happen to me? Now, Ojou-sama is as tall as my chin… I think she just needs to tiptoe a little bit to kiss me… Huh? Kiss me?_

Hayate steamed.

_-Wha... Wha... What am I thinking about? Why suddenly I'm thinking bout her chest then bout kiss-_

Nagi turned his face to look at Hayate's face.

_ing…_

_Ojou-sama's lips look small and light pink… I wonder what is the taste of her…_

Unconsciously Hayate moved his lips to Nagi's lips. Knowing what her butler trying to do, Nagi blushed and pushed Hayate.

"Stop! Stop!"

"We can't do this!"

"It's too soon!!" Nagi panicked.

_-_

_Huh?_

_Wait a minute…_

_What was I trying to do?!?!_

_Was I trying to kiss her?!?!_

Hayate blushed and embarrassed, same went to Nagi.

-

"Hayate… you should clean the backyard. I'll go back to my room to finish the novel…" She spoke while wiping her tear on her face and looking left down as always when she is trying to hide her face.

-

"Yes… Ojou-sama," Hayate agreed.

-

Klaus petrified, he was on coma mode since the beginning of Nagi's confession. The day where Hayate began to fall in love with her Ojou-sama had begun.

-

To be Continue :)

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there're lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

, but I've tried my best :)

* * *

Last fixed: 11:51 PM (GMT-8), 2/7/2010


	3. The Unplanned Surprise Attack

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words with _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't left space between the line. So, I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Unplanned Surprise Attack.

-

After beating the robot-maid, Hayate went to open a pillbox to find bandages to bandage his wounds.

_Thanks to that robot-maid__…__ I get lots of injures from that smash…_

He took a roll of bandages and started to bandage his wounds.

_And then… about ojou-sama… Is it true that she loves me?_

Hayate blushed and showed his clown smile while bandaging his wounds.

_But,if ojou-sama loves me, then… I__… I__…__ maybe I can be her…_

Realized to his pervert smiled and pervert imagination, Hayate steamed.

_What kind of impossible imagination is that? Ojou-sama won't love such a poor person like me… Beside, those words maybe referred as an important person. Her life is more important than mine. And I saved her life many times. So, that's why I'm so important, that's because I saved an important thing. Yeah, the reason should be because I'm her life-guardian. There's no love meaning in those sentences… No love meaning__… No love__…_

Hayate felt proud after thinking about that, but slowly he became down.

_Why am I feeling down like this? It's no good Hayate, it's no good… I need to focus on my duty. I need to be cheer up, so I can show my smile to make ojou-sama happy. Ojou-sama… Happy__…_

The time showed that it's already 5 PM. While cleaning the backyard using a broom, Hayate ran out of idea bout his feeling toward his mistress.

_Is this a brother feeling toward his little sister? But… will a brother has a feeling like this toward his little-sister? Ojou-sama is already 16 years old. She isn't a kid anymore… Right now, she is a teenager. Teenager could fall in love with someone__… No no no! It's impossible for Ojou-sama to have crush on me.__ What kind of feeling I have toward her? I'm confused__…_

With his mixed feeling, Hayate continued his work. Maria spotted Hayate's work when she was cleaning a window. "What is he doing? Why is he cleaning the same spot for about 2 hours?" Maria said in her mind. "I better go down and ask him the answer."

-

_Ojou-sama… What's happen to me…?_

"Hayate-kun," called Maria.

-

"Huh?" Hayate surprised, "Maria-san?"

-

"What are you doing until this late in the backyard?" Maria asked. "Shouldn't you prepare food for Nagi?"

-

"Whaaaa… It's… It's already dark?" Hayate surprised. "Maria-san, what time is it?"

-

"7 PM," Maria smiled, "you better hurry up."

-

"Thank you very much Maria-saaannn" Hayate said while running to the kitchen in an extreme speed.

-

It just took him 10 seconds. "Huff…, right now, I need to prepare the food as soon as possible." Hayate calmed his breath.

-

When Hayate was opening the door, he heard a girl voice from inside the kitchen. "Uh… Why it's so hard to make a cake… What should I…" the girl sighed.

-

"Huh? Who's there?" Hayate asked.

-

A blond, teenager girl with a twin tail looked frustrated in front of a kitchen set and turned her head toward Hayate. "Ojou-sama?" Hayate surprised. "Why are you in the kitchen?"

-

"Uh… e… e… I just… I just…" Nagi said with trembled voice and red face while steaming.

-

She looked to left and then right, backed to left, backed to right to find a reason. "I'm just too hungry!" She found it. "You're so late, Hayate!" She angered. She acted like an unsatisfied and angry person. "That's why I go to the kitchen, to make my own food!" She crossed her arms. "Is… Is that so?" Hayate asked.

-

"Yes!! That's it!!" she said it so loudly.

-

She stopped steaming.

-

"I see…," Hayate said while looking at the miserable kitchen set.

_Well it's still better… It just the kitchen set… Huh? What's that?_

While Nagi closed her eyes and took a relief breath, Hayate noticed an opened book. He moved and took the book. "How to make a celebration cake for…" Hayate read the title of the page. Nagi noticed what Hayate was trying to do. She sequestrated the book in flash. "your boyfr…," he said.

-

"UWAA!!" Nagi screamed.

-

Hayate's sentence got cut because the book was being taken by Nagi. She hugged the book. Nagi's face turned very red suddenly. "WHA…What are you doing?!" Nagi scolded, "how could you read this book?!"

-

"I… I'm sorry, I just got curious…" Hayate apologized.

-

"Hayate, this is my book, so don't just freely read it," Nagi lectured him, "people have their own privation, you know!"

-

"And…"

-

Nagi steamed and turned her head down because she didn't want Hayate to see her reddish face.

-

"What did… yo… you read…?"

-

"Um… It's about "how to make a celebration cake for a boy"," Answered Hayate, "I'm not sure because you took the book before I can finish reading the title."

-

"Is it correct or wrong?" Hayate asked.

-

Nagi didn't move, and turned into silent.

_What's happened to ojou-sama? She doesn't move or even talk at all._

"Um… ojou-sama…?" Hayate asked.

-

He moved closer and closer to Nagi. The distance between his face with hers was less than 10 centimeters. Hayate started to blush.

-

"Um… Ojou-sama…?" Hayate asked.

-

_Ojou-sama lips… I barely can see them even though that I'm this close to her face…, but I can see her chicks… Huh? What kind of feeling is this? I've never got any feeling toward ojou-sama like this… Why my heart beats so fast? Why am I sweating? This is strange… very very strange… I need to get a hold… You can do it Hayate… you can do it… Focus, Hayate, focus… I need to focus…_

Hayate closed his eyes to concentrate.

_Why is my body starting to tremble? Ugh… I really need to get a grip… Ugh… I can't hold it… What's happened to me?_

He put both his hands to Nagi's shoulder, Nagi shocked, but it wasn't over yet, Hayate suddenly yelled. "OJOU-SAMAAA!!!!"

-

"KYAAAA!!!" Nagi screamed in response.

-

Hayate's yell and Nagi's scream make a nice compound. It lasted in 25 seconds. Both Hayate and Nagi were exhausted and sweating.

_Huh…? What have I done?_

"E… ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

-

He released his hands from her shoulders. The teenager girl, whose height as tall as his lips, started to talk with her trembled and deep voice, like an angry demon voice. "Ha….ya…te…" Nagi said with her demon voice.

-

_Is… Is she angry? Yeah, she should be angry. Everybody will get angry if I do the same thing to them… What should I do? What should I do? What should I do now? Ojou-sama is very ang…_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

-

Nagi slapped Hayate in the face using a frying pan with full demon power. His face surface was printed on the frying pan. It was a lucky thing that Hayate didn't lose or break a single tooth. With her fury mood, she was walking back to her room with her book without noticing if Maria hiding behind the door.

"Really, Hayate, really!!" she grumbled on her way to her room.

-

Maria who just saw half of the story came in the kitchen. "Are you alright, Hayate-kun?" Maria asked.

-

"Um… yeah…" Hayate answered.

_That's… hurt…, but I need to stand up first…_

Hayate stood up slowly. "Ojou-sama is getting stronger and stronger by the time moving…" Hayate said.

-

"Yeah…, by the way, Hayate-kun, why were you yelling at Nagi?" Maria asked.

-

_No good… It's no good… It's no good if Maria knows what was going on…_

"Huh?" Hayate asked, "Were I yelling?"

-

Felt dumped, Maria was a bit angry, and said, "Hayate-kun!"

-

"Don't lie!" Maria angered, "I know what's going on, but I don't know what was in your mind."

-

_Eh? Maria-san knows that? How could Maria know it?_

"E… Maria-san… how could you know?" Hayate asked.

-

Felt ashamed if that guy will know that she was peeking on them when the accident happened, Maria blushed. "Hayate-kun, don't try to switch the topic, I know that you are yelling at ojou-sama because I can hear your yell back then," Maria answered.

-

_I guess I have no choice…_

"Um… Maria-san, please don't laugh," Hayate said while blushing.

-

He took a breath, and then began his explanation. "I got a strange feeling when I was very close to ojou-sama's face. And I can't handle it," Hayate explained.

-

"Huh?" Maria puzzled.

-

"But I still don't know why I was yelling at her…," Hayate continued.

-

"Pardon, Hayate, what did you say?" Maria asked.

-

"I got a strange feeling when I was very close to Ojou-sama's face. But, I don't know what kind of feeling is that…," Hayate repeated.

-

"Could you describe that strange feeling," Maria asked.

-

_Thanks God… Maria-san didn't laugh at all… Maria-san is older than me. Maybe it's a good thing to ask her about my problem. Maybe she could help me to identify what kind of feeling is that and find the solution._

"Um… First of all, when I was very close to her face, somehow I blushed, I felt like I want to kiss her, my heart beat so fast, and I was sweating. And then I closed my eyes to concentrate, but it failed, I felt that my body was starting to tremble…," Hayate explained, "That's all what I can describe…"

-

"Hayate-kun, it's kind of surprising to know this," Maria said.

-

_As I though, Maria-san would know what's going on in me. It's really not a bad thing to tell it to Maria-san._

"It's okay. Whatever it is, I'll accept it," Hayate replied, "Could you tell me what is it? It's because I really want to know it."

-

"Mm…, okay then. Hayate-kun, I think that you have fallen in love to Nagi," Maria answered.

-

To be Continue ( sorry x.x )

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there're lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

But I've tried my best :)


	4. Two Questions

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words with _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't left space between the paragraph. So, I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

Chapter Four: Two Questions.

-

"Mm…, okay then. Hayate-kun, I think you have fallen in love to Nagi," Maria answered.

-

That conclusion made Hayate shocked. He can't believe what Maria said about him. With his shocked face, he expressed his feeling in his words… "Huh?!" Hayate surprised, "Maria-san, you are joking, right?"

-

"No, I'm not," Maria answered, "The one who got to be joking is you Hayate-kun."

-

Hayate face turned red, he was steamed, a drop of tear showed on both his eyes. "It can't be!" Hayate objected.

-

"But Hayate…," Maria replied.

-

"No! It can't be!" Hayate denied.

-

He ran away from the kitchen. "It can't be! It can't be!" Hayate yelled while he was running. He ran to his room. He opened the door and slammed it. He slid his back on the door. He breathed so hard. He calmed his breath down. "It can't be…"

_I've already loved A-tan. How could I love another person as a lover…? Isn't that cheating? Uh… no… it isn't cheating, but I still feel this isn't right…My first love is to A-tan…, so I must just love A-tan…_

_Beside…, Maria should be wrong, when I was with A-tan, I never felt this kind of feeling._

_I never felt this kind of feeling…_

_This kind of feeling…_

…

_Why am I so down like this?_

…

_Arrgghh!_

_I need to throw away this kind of feeling. This feeling is disturbing my duty. I can't do my job correctly. I even haven't made dinner for Ojou-sama because of this feeling._

Hayate shocked and glared.

_Shit! I haven't made dinner for Ojou-sama!_

Hayate stood up, got out from his room and rushed to the kitchen. Just in 8 second, he arrived to his destination. He found a new problem in the kitchen.

_Darn! The kitchen set is too dirty to be used!_

Quickly, Hayate cleaned the kitchen set and made the dinner. With his unnatural and unutterable skills and experiences, there's no doubt if he can finish it in 10 seconds. After he done with the dinner for his Ojou-sama, he rushed to the dining room while holding the foods. "Ojou-sama, my deepest apology for the late din..."

"Huh?" Hayate confused, "Where's Ojou-sama?"

-

_Maybe she is in her room…_

Hayate went to her room, he opened the door and found Maria was in there. "Huh? Maria-san?" Hayate asked, "Did you see Ojou-sama."

-

"Um… she is in there, in the balcony, looking at the star," Maria answered while pointing her finger to the balcony.

-

"Many thanks Maria-san," Hayate relieved.

-

_But…, if Maria was in here, then Maria could have informed Nagi my feeling. This is bad. I can't let that feeling give troubles to our relationship._

"Maria-san, I have a question. Did you t…," Hayate asked.

-

"No, I didn't," Maria answered with smile before Hayate could finish his sentences, "Nagi must be very hungry. She doesn't want to be disturbed when she is eating, so I'll take my leave."

-

"Okay… Maria-san," Hayate replied.

-

Hayate sighed relieved.

-

_Thanks God… Maria-san didn't tell Ojou-sama bout my feeling… Now I can work normally like before._

Though Maria left Nagi's room, she still took a peek from the door. "Why did Hayate yell like that? Does he really mind to be a lolicon?" Maria said in her mind, "My efforts to study bout love from magazine, internet, and others media for this past 3 years will be wasted if I failed to make them to be a couple, so I'm sorry Hayate. It isn't that I can't trust you, but I need to see the whole story, that's why I peek."

-

Hayate walked to the balcony while holding the foods. "Ojou-sama…, my deepest apology for being late," he said, "I'll prepare the dinner right now…" Nagi didn't say a word.

_Is she angry at me? _

_Ah, I need to get this done first…_

In flash, he dragged a table and a chair to the balcony and put the foods on the table. "Ojou-sama, it's done," Hayate reported.

-

Nagi was still in her position while looking at the star. She even didn't turn her face.

_Ojou-sama must be very angry at me…_

"Mmmm… Ojou-sama…," Hayate called. He was straight behind her.

-

"Hayate…," Nagi called.

-

"Yes?" Hayate answered, "What it is Ojou-sama?"

-

"You may leave…," Nagi said.

-

"Huh?" Hayate said.

-

_Well…_

_I forgot to make dinner…_

_I read her book…_

_I yelled at her…_

_She must be very angry at me…_

_I don't want Ojou-sama angry at me…_

_It's one of the butler duties to stay with his master when his master is eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and I always do that…_

_I can't just leave her…_

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, bu…," Hayate apologized.

-

"Leave…," Nagi replied in flash.

-

"I can't… It's a butler duty to stay with his master when his master is eating," Hayate said.

-

"It's an order, a butler must obey orders from his master…," Nagi replied.

-

_Ughh…_

_Why my heart hurts a lot…_

_I feel awkward…_

_It's like… I don't want to leave her…_

_, but I need to… _

_It's an order…_

"Ojou-sama…, what if I don't want to obey it?" Hayate asked.

-

_Huh?_

_What am I talking about?_

_Is this from my heart?_

Nagi's body looked trembled. "Shut up!" she yelled.

-

_Ah!_

_Damn!_

_I make Ojou-sama angrier than before!_

_I hope I can survive from her hit!_

"I said it's an order, which means you must leave no matter what!" Nagi yelled while closed her eyes and rushed to Hayate. She clenched her right hand and gave Hayate a punch, "Hayate, you are so stupid!"

_Huh?_

_Are those tears?_

"Ojou-sama, are you cr…," Hayate said, but…

-

WHACK!

-

Nagi punched Hayate right in the face.

_Darn…_

_Her punch gave greater pain than her slap…_

_, but I think I can survive…_

_, hopefully…_

Nagi punched Hayate so hard until he flew.

_Oh my God… I'm flying…_

_Ojou-sama's strength surely improved a lot…_

-

Bam…

-

Hayate hit the floor.

_Hehehe…_

_My body is so heavy…_

_Can I really survive?_

_It's been a long time since the last time I was hit by Ojou-sama._

_1 year ago? I don't think so… 2 years ago? Maybe… _

_It's between 2 and 3 years ago…_

_Ojou-sama suddenly changed that time…_

_She slowly stopped reading manga and began reading light novel, and then novel that as thick as a pillow…_

_She slowly stopped playing video games and began practicing cooking and cleaning…_

_She develops very well…_

_It's a good thing that she changed, but…_

_I wonder why she changed so suddenly that time. _

_I wonder why there were tears in her eyes too…_

-

Nagi breathed so hard while crying and her body was shivering. She put her hands to her face to cover her face. "Stupid Hayate…," she said. And then she ran to the door, but Hayate held her foot. She lost her balance, fell down and hit the floor. She was trying to stand up. "Why you…," she said with her trembled voice.

-

_Ah…_

_Ojou-sama leg…_

Hayate blushed.

_No, no, no!_

_This isn't the time to think about that!_

_Glad that I still have some power left…_

"I'm sorry for my selfishness, but I have a question, no, two questions for you, Ojou-sama," Hayate said, "and I demand your answer."

-

Hayate stood up and helped his Ojou-sama to stand up too. Nagi turned back her face and moved her right hand to cover her face. She didn't want to face Hayate. "No! Don't look!" she said.

-

Hayate smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry… This way… I won't be able to face your face…," Hayate said.

-

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I hugging Ojou-sama?_

_This isn't right!_

_Ojou-sama would know if my heart trembled so hard._

_This isn't good…_

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama," Hayate apologized.

-

"Hayate… you stupid…," Nagi replied, she sent her arms to Hayate's back to hug him back, "you are really stupid…"

-

"I guess I am...," Hayate smiled.

-

Growl…

…

_I forget…_

_Ojou-sama hasn't eaten her dinner…_

_She should be very hungry until her belly made a sound… _

"Ojou-sama…, I think you should eat your dinner…," Hayate suggested.

-

Hayate felt that Nagi's body became more trembling.

-

_Huh? What happens?_

"Mmm… O…jo…u…-sa…ma…?" Hayate asked.

-

"You are really stupid, aren't you?" Nagi said.

-

_Her voice changed…_

_Damn…_

_No…_

_Not again…_

"Huh?" Hayate said, trying to be looked innocent.

-

Nagi tightened her hug.

_It begins…_

_God…, forgive me…_

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, but could you stop hugging me…," Hayate requested, "I barely can breathe…"

-

"Request denied," Nagi replied with a demon voice.

-

"Ehehe… hehe…," Hayate laughed of desperate.

-

She tightened her hug tighter and tighter.

_Ugh…_

_I think my bones begin to crack out._

-

Crack… crack… crack…

_It hurts…_

_Think, Hayate, think!_

_Do you want to be a human with "U" body shape? _

_There should be a way to get out from her torment._

_Ah…_

_What is this?_

_There's something poking my chest…_

_Ah!_

_Ojou-sama breasts... They are…_

Hayate blushed… He can't feel the pain anymore. "Hehehehe…," Hayate laughed with a strange accent.

-

_They are…_

"Huh? Hayate, why are you laughing like a pervert?" Nagi asked with the demon voice.

-

"Well, your breasts… hehehe…," Hayate explained with a strange accent.

-

"My breasts?" Nagi asked with a demon voice.

-

Nagi looked down at that part and realized. She blushed and steamed. She loosed her hug.

-

Growl…

-

"Mmm… Ojou-sama I think you should eat the dinner right now… before they get cold…," Hayate suggested.

-

Nagi steamed more and more. Her face turned very red. "Shut up!" Nagi yelled while high kicked Hayate in the face.

-

Hayate hit the floor once again.

…

_I should just pretend to be unconscious…_

_Her kick is riskier than her punch…_

_Oh yeah..._

_Legs are 3 times stronger than arms  
_

_I'm so lucky that my skull hasn't broken or scratched…_

Nagi left Hayate. She went to eat her dinner. "Stupid Hayate, come here, I know that you are just pretending to be unconscious," Nagi called.

-

_She knows???_

_Guess I'm suck at pretending…_

Hayate stood up and came to Nagi. "Geez, you were really just pretending… I was just guessing," Nagi said.

_-_

_What a bad luck I have…_

"There," Nagi arrowed, "picks that chair, and brings it here."

-

Hayate just followed. "Now sit down," Nagi ordered.

-

"Huh?" Hayate replied.

-

"Just sit down," Nagi said.

-

Hayate sat down on the chair. Nagi slice some meat, offered it to Hayate's mouth and said "The foods you made are too much, I can't finish this alone, so…"

-

_Huh?_

_What is she trying to do?_

Nagi blushed again. With her flustered voice, she said, "so… umm… could you… could you…" She took a breath and said, "Could you help me?"

-

Hayate smiled. "Hey, don't make fun of me," Nagi protested.

-

"I'm not making fun of you, Ojou-sama," Hayate replied.

-

"So…" Nagi asked.

-

"It's my pleasure," Hayate answered.

-

"Looks like things are going well," Maria said in her mind.

-

Growl…

-

"… I need to eat by the way," Maria said in her mind while giggling.

-

Maria stopped peeking them and went to the kitchen. Hayate and Nagi finished with the dinner.

_O yeah,_

_I totally forgot with my questions…_

"Ojou-sa…," Hayate said.

-

"I know," Nagi answer, cutting Hayate sentence.

-

"You want the answers, right?" Nagi said.

-

To be Continue

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

But I've tried my best :)


	5. The Pain

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words with _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't left space between the line. So, I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Pain

The sky was dark, lacked of stars. Hayate and Nagi were alone at the Nagi's room's balcony. They just finished with their dinner and began a serious conversation.

"You want the answers, right?" Nagi said.

-

"Yes, you are right Ojou-sama," Hayate answered.

-

"First…, I guess you are asking why I was crying," Nagi said.

-

_How could she know?_

"Um… Ojou-sama…," Hayate said.

-

"Is it correct or wrong?" Nagi asked.

-

"It's correct, but how could you know? Ojou-sama?" Hayate replied.

-

"Hayate, you are a first class butler now, but your denseness still the same," Nagi explained.

_My denseness……_

……

-

"I guess you are right, Ojou-sama," Hayate confirmed, "I still don't understand about it…"

-

_Becoming a first class butler still can't make Ojou-sama completely happy…_

_Am I a failure?_

_Guess I am…_

"…………."

Hayate downed his head with sad face on it.

The atmosphere turned silent for a while.

-

"Geez…, Hayate, what happens to you? You act very strange today," Nagi complained.

-

_Should I answer it? No, I shouldn't. Things will get complicated if I do that… _

_But… what should I do? I can't get rid off this feeling. And it looks like this feeling keeps growing and can't be stop. Each time I tried to hinder it, I felt down, and my chest got hurt. The more I try to hinder it, the more the pain I get in my chest._

…

_What should I do?_

…

-

Nagi looked sad and down, and said, "Hayate…, today…, did Maria confess her feeling to you?"

-

_Huh?_

Hayate surprised. He glared. He instantly raised his head and said, "What!"

-

Nagi looked at his expression. She didn't look surprised at all. She turned her down.

Hayate turned his head down too.

-

"I'm so sorry, but… it's… it isn't like that…," Hayate explained, "It's a different thing…"

Nagi walked to the balcony railing with her head down.

-

Hayate was still with his head down.

"It's… a different thing…," Hayate repeated.

_It's my feeling to you…_

_I'm sorry Ojou-sama. I don't want things to be complicated. I don't want you to hinder me… I don't want you to feel awkward when I'm nearby you._

_I know that I'm a low level person… Though I'm a first class butler, I'm still on the low class… There are many people that greater than me…_

_Beside…, I've already loved A-tan…_

…

_Yeah, I've already loved A-tan… loved A-tan._

_Ugh…_

_It's so hurt…_

_My chest…_

_It's so hurt… so hurt…_

-

Tears started coming out from his eyes. He moved his right hand to his chest. Pushing and gripping it. His head was still down.

-

Seeing that, Nagi turned her head and clutched the railing with both of her hand.

"Hayate…, your chest will get more and more pain if you still keep trying to hinder it," Nagi lectured.

_She… she is right…_

_It hurts… a lot… right now…_

-

"You don't need to feel bad to me or to the other important person because you found the girl that you truly…," Nagi continued.

_Huh?_

_Did she referee to Athena?_

_Is… is it really okay to confess my feeling?_

-

Nagi's body was flustering.

"Ojou-sama…," Hayated said with low voice. He raised his head a little.

_No no no, I can't do this…_

_I don't want my good relationship with Ojou-sama becomes bad…_

-

Hayate lowered his head again. Tears kept coming out from his eyes. He knelt down.

_It's so hurt…_

_Endure it Hayate… for the sake of your good relationship with your Ojou-sama, the person you…_

…

_The person I…_

_I…_

……

_I loved?_

_Huh?_

_What's this?_

_I feel my chest becomes lighter…_

_Does this mean I love Ojou-sama?_

_This relieving feeling…_

_I think I had felt this kind of feeling before, both the relieving feeling and the hurting feeling, but the hurting feeling didn't make so much pain like right now… _

_Does that mean I have loved Ojou-sama for a long time…?_

_Guess so…_

_How dumb I am…_

_I remember that I felt this kind of feeling when I lost my job because of the marathon… when I lost Ojou-sama because of the UFO… when I felt that Ojou-sama isn't nearby me…_

_But I never though if the pain could hurt this much…_

_Does this mean my heart can't stand it anymore?_

-

Hayate moved his left hand to support his right hand.

_Does my heart want me to confess my feeling this badly?_

_Though Ojou-sama refereed my feeling is toward Maria_

_, but what is it Ojou-sama? This is alright for you and Athena because I found what?_

-

In his squat position, with his trembled voice and head down, Hayate asked, "Ojou-sama…, because of what?"

"You don't need to feel bad for us because you found the girl you truly love!!," Nagi yelled while climbing the railing.

Hayate shocked.

_The person I truly love_

He stood up and raised his head.

He became more shocked when he saw that Nagi was standing on the railing and crying.

-

"Ojou-sama!!" Hayate called.

-

"SHUT UP!" Nagi replied.

-

"No!! It isn't like that!! Ojou-sama!!" Hayate explained.

-

"LIAR!" Nagi yelled, " Hayate is a liar!"

-

"No! You get it wrong!!" Hayate repeated, "Listen to me!!" Hayate ran to Nagi.

-

Nagi closed her eyes and said, "Hayate! You are truly an idiot!" while jumping from the railing.

-

"No!! Ojou-sama!!" Hayate yelled while long jumping from his position to catch Nagi.

-

He did it. He caught Nagi and hugged her, but in wrong position.

Nagi noticed, blushed, and yelled, "Hey!! Where are yo…?!"

-

"No, Ojou-sama don't d…," Hayate advised.

-

Before both of them can finish their sentence, Hayate was stabbed from the left rib through the right rib by a sharp iron statue.

-

Fortunately, Nagi was saved unharmed.

Hayate released Nagi from his hug.

He cut a part of the statue to send him to the ground.

-

Looking at Hayate condition, Nagi became sad, questioned, and asked, "why… why you do that?! Why?! Why did you stop me?! Do you thing I can bare looking you ended up with another girl?!"

"Why?!" Nagi asked while continuing crying.

-

Hayate coughed a blood and answered, " Ojou-sama… Didn't I tell you that you get it wrong?"

-

"Huh?" Nagi puzzled.

-

"Hahaha..., Ojou-sama..., looks like you are too focused on the other than too yourself," Hayate laughed while smiling and walking close to her.

-

Nagi panic, blushed and said, "Wha… what do you mean by that?"

-

Nagi immediately steamed and said, "Don't… don't tell me that… that you are… you are…"

-

Hayate nodded his head while smiling at her.

-

"No, no, no, you can't be serious bout this!" Nagi said while flustering.

Her face became very red.

Hayate can't tell if her face was showing if she is happy or if she is frightened.

-

"Beside, what are you going to do to Maria and that person?" Nagi continued, "I don't know who she is, but you love her, right?"

-

"You said it's alright because I finally found the girl I truly love," Hayate answered, "I'll just need to tell them, right?"

-

"I… I'm the girl you…," Nagi repeated, "………"

-

"Right," Hayate confirmed. He smiled and moved closer to Nagi and put his left hand on Nagi's shoulder.

-

Nagi shocked and said, "Uwaaa, but, but, but…,"

Nagi wasn't dare enough to continue even though she wanted to continue.

-

"Wait a minute!" Nagi said with uncontrolled voice. She pushed Hayate and made a distance between them.

-

"Ha… Hayate! You are bleeding!" Nagi said with a smiled, red and sweaty face.

Everybody can tell her fake smile.

-

"Just wait in there! I'll call the doctor," Nagi suggested.

-

"DON'T!" Hayate shouted. He instantly grabbed Nagi arm to stop her.

-

"Huh?" Nagi panic, "no, no, no, Hayate you are bleeding, we need to cure it first!!"

She swung her arm, trying to release Hayate's grip.

-

"It's okay," Hayate relaxed while smiling.

-

"What's okay?" Nagi refused. She didn't have the courage to continue their real conversation. "You are bleeding!"

-

"Ojou-sama… if you still keep doing this…, then I'll loose my energy…," Hayate threaten, "If I loose my energy, there's a chance for me to die…"

He changed his expression.

Nagi can tell if Hayate was serious bout this.

-

"…………………"

Nagi can't say anything, but her body still flustered so hard and her face was all red.

-

"Ojou-sama, I'm sorry for my selfishness and rudeness…," Hayate apologized while smiling.

-

"You…you…" Nagi said. She didn't finish her sentences.

"It's…It's… It's okay," Nagi continued while blushing, steaming, and turning her head down.

-

Hayate calmly put his right hand on Nagi's chin and blushed. Immediately, he closed his eyes and moved his head closer and pushed Nagi face up a bit and kissed her.

-

Nagi shocked and steamed, but did nothing. She closed her eyes too.

-

Hayate didn't stop by one kiss. He kissed her again and again. When he was going to give the 4th kiss, he realized that Nagi put her hands on his chest.

Hayate steamed and said, "Uh… Ojou-sama… hehehe…, I think… it's... it's too soon…"

-

Hayate felt that Nagi gave him a little push and put her head on his chest too.

"Ojou-sama…," Hayate called.

"……………"

"She fainted…" Hayate sighed.

_Did I make her angry? Well… I guess she fainted because a lower class like me took her first kiss..._

_Oh well…_

_What is done is done…_

_I'll try my best to make Ojou-sama fall to me_

_Though I don't want to bug her at first time…_

_I'm sorry… Guess I need to do that…_

_…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…_

_I'm sorry Ojou-sama__…_

_…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…_

_Huh? _

_Amazing… I can't feel the pain in my chest anymore._

-

Hayate coughed a blood again…

_I forgot if I am injured by this metal thing…_

_I need to carry Ojou-sama to her room first before dealing with my wound._

-

While Hayate was on the way to Nagi's room, Nagi muttered, "No… Hayate… don't…", "Hayate… stop it…", "I… I can't…", "Hayate… why you…," etc while sleeping.

_Guess she really hates me... I made her having a nightmare right now…_

_I'm sorry Ojou-sama, but this is what my body and my heart want to do…_

_I guess my mind too..._

_hehehe....  
_

-

Hayate met Maria on the way to Nagi's room.

"Just where were you two? And what happens to Nagi?" Maria asked. She looked worried.

-

"Eh… It's a long story…," Hayate answered.

-

"No… Hayate… don't… I'll do anything …, but please don't… don't continue this…," Nagi muttered.

-

The atmosphere turned awkward and silent.

"Looks like you two were having a wonderful thing," Maria teased, breaking the silent atmosphere.

-

"No, Maria, no, you get it wrong!" Hayate explained.

-

"Oh… It sounds like you two were having an ero-thing, mind to explain it? Ayasaki Hayate?" Maria teased.

_Ayasaki Hayate?_

_Is she mad at me?_

"No, Maria…, we were…" Hayate replied.

_Is that can be considered as ero-thing thing?_

-

"I'm sorry Maria-san. I'll explain it later," Hayate continued "I have something to do first."

-

"And what is it?" Maria asked, blocking the way.

-

"I need to go to Ojou-sama's room to drop Nagi, so could you… gimme a way," Hayate explained.

-

"You want to drop Nagi? Do you mean to continue you ero-thing?" Maria teased.

-

"No, you are wr…" Hayate said.

His bloody cough prevented him to finish his sentence.

-

"Huh? What's happened Hayate-kun?" Maria asked.

-

"Would you gimme a way… please…," Hayate asked.

-

"Umm, sure, just don't forget to explain it later," Maria said.

-

As expected from a first class butler, Hayate had finished to drop Nagi and to heal his wound in flash.

-

"Have you done?" Maria asked.

-

"Uwaaa!" Hayate shocked, "Maria-san, you shocked me…"

-

"I'm sorry Hayate-kun, but could you explain me what happened?" Maria apologized.

-

"Well…," Hayate answered while smiling, "Thanks to you Maria-san, looks like you are right… I've fallen to Nagi."

-

"And then?" Maria replied.

-

"Well…, it's kinda embarrassing," Hayate blushed.

-

"You are not going to hide it, right? Hayate-kun?" Maria asked while smiling.

_Uwaaaa….!_

_I can feel the demon aura…_

-

"Hayate-kun?" Maria repeated.

-

"Uh… no no no, I won't dare, hehehe," Hayate replied.

-

"So?" Maria asked.

-

"Umm, I was… kinda… … sorta… … it's like… … …. Uh…. Umm…," Hayate answered.

-

"Ha-ya-te-kun," Maria asked with strange accent.

-

"Uwaaa, I just confessed my feeling to her…," Hayate answered immediately.

-

Maria eyes turned sparkling and asked, "What did she reply? What's her answer?"

-

"Umm… … Well… …," Hayate answered.

-

"She rejected it?" Maria asked. Her expression turned serious.

-

"I haven't heard her answer. She didn't have the courage to answer it… Well… Thing were going so fast… She suddenly fainted…, but I think she hates me right now…," Hayate answered.

-

"No, Hayate, you are wrong," Maria explained.

-

"Huh?" Hayate asked, "What do you mean? Maria-san?"

-

"Nagi has already loved you," Maria explained.

-

To be Continue

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

But I've tried my best :)


	6. My Weakness Is My Power

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words with _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't left space between the line. So, I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

-

Chapter Six: My Weakness Is My Power

-

"Nagi has already loved you," Maria explained.

-

"Huh?!" Hayate asked.

-

"It's true, Hayate-kun," Maria said.

-

"But… but she doesn't look like she does…," Hayate asked.

-

Hayate downed his head.

_Why does she keep it from me…?_

"If she loves me…, why she hasn't said it to me?" Hayate asked.

-

"Because she thought that you loved her," Maria said, "Here, the story."

-

"Hayate-kun, do you remember the first time you met her?" Maria asked.

-

"Um… yes… I was trying to kidnap her for ransom…," Hayate said.

-

"Do you remember the word you used to kidnap her?" Maria asked.

-

"Um… let me recollect it…," Hayate answered.

-

Hayate downed his head.

_Back then…_

_The world was so cruel… I lived with my parents, Yet I worked for them…, so they can life, but my parents sold me to those nice people who wanted to sell my organs. I was running away from those nice people. I'm so angry… My parents took my salary for that month… They revealed my ages to make me lost my job and to take what is mine… I was so stressful… To release my stress…I hit a tree in a park… Somehow I saw Nagi Ojou-sama in front of a vending machine just 20 meters from my place… She looked confused with the machine._

_I was thinking to kidnap her, yet in the end she willingly to give me a job… How kind she is…_

Hayate shed a tear.

"Huh? Hayate-kun? What happens?" Maria panic.

-

"Uh… nothing…, I just recollect a sad memory…," Hayate placated while wiping his tears, "I'll continue to recollect my memory, I almost there."

-

"Okay…," Maria replied.

-

_And then…_

_Two scums showed up… How dare they pester my beloved Ojou-sama. _

Hayate clenched his hands. His arms vibrated.

_Why was I punched them with 20% of my energy. I should punch them with all my might back then. Eat that you jerks._

Undiscovered by himself, Hayate giggled slyly.

"I hope nothings wrong happen," Maria said in her mind.

-

_Uh… what was that? Uh… back to topic… Ojou-sama looked cold that time. She sneezed… I lend her my jacket. She complained, but after that, she said, "But it's warm. I like it." ………………_

………

_Hehehe… how could I forget something like that. Ojou-sama……, if my mind wasn't focused on working for you…, I guess I would realize my feeling toward you long time ago…_

Hayate raised his head.

"Done?" Maria asked, cutting the motionless.

-

"Uh!! No! No! Not yet!!" Hayate panic, "I'm sorry, I'll try to focus harder. I'm sure I can do it this time."

-

"O…kay…," Maria bored.

-

_After that…_

_Ah…_

"Ojou-sama said I can request whatever I want because I helped her," Hayate explained, "I said "well, then… I'll get straight to the point." or something like that."

-

"I said "go with me". She got a little shock. I continued it with "I want you"," Hayate continued, "She shocked and denied what I said. She said that I'm joking. I replied to her that I can't be joking bout this. And I told her if I had already prepared my heart to do that from the first time I saw her."

-

"She agreed in the end, but she said that no cheating allowed in return," Hayate ended, "I still don't understand what that means."

-

"Do you have any idea what that means? Maria-san?" Hayate asked.

-

"Uh…, Hayate-kun, if I said "I love you", "I want you", "go with me", and "I'll make you happy", what does that supposed to be mean?" Maria asked.

-

"A confession?" Hayate asked.

-

"Correct. Nagi took your words as a confession, Hayate-kun," Maria said, "I wonder why she accepted it. I think I'll ask her later…"  
-

"But, but… I neither said the word love nor happy," Hayate denied.

-

"Hayate…, Nagi isn't dense like you," Maria explained, "she'll take it as a shy confession."

-

"……………"

Hayate became speechless.

"Then… all the things she did to me… are because she loved me?" Hayate confused.

-

"Not because she is a kind person, right?" Hayate concluded, "It's because she loves me, right?"

-

"Then…, then… if she didn't love me…, she won't do it…, right…?" Hayate continued, "She'll just… just… let me died in the winter cold…, right…?"

-

"What are you talking about?" Maria reprimanded, "What do you think about Tama?"

-

Hayate shocked.

"You… you are right, Maria-san," Hayate agreed, "How could I have a doubt about Ojou-sama…"

-

"…………………"

-

"Excuse me, Maria-san," Hayate said while starting to move, "I have to see Nagi Ojou-sama."

-

"Uh… wait, Hayate-kun," Maria called.

-

But it was too late. Hayate had already done a bolt. In flash, Hayate already in front of Nagi's room. He knocked the door, and then opened it. He found that Nagi was sitting on her bed with both her legs and hands crossed. She looked like thinking about something.

"Ojou-sama? You already sobered?" Hayate asked.

-

"What do you think it is look like?" Nagi replied.

-

_What with this cold atmosphere…_

_I feel like I'm going to be killed…_

"Ehehe… I'm sorry," Hayate apologized while walking toward Nagi.

-

"Stop right there," Nagi ordered.

-

"Uh?" Hayate said while stopping his movement.

-

"What do you intend to do?" Nagi asked, turning her head, showing her glare.

-

Seeing Nagi face, Hayate felt awkward.

"Ah…, Ojou-sama… Are you angry with me?" Hayate asked.

-

"Don't answer question with question," Nagi lectured, "Why you come here?"

-

"I… uh… I……," Hayate stuttered.

-

_Calm down, Hayate, calm down._

_You can do this…_

"I…," Hayate said with smile.

-

"I want to see you…, Ojou-sama…," Hayate continued.

-

Nagi blushed. Her body trembled. She turned her head to the opposite direction.

"Dum… dummy…," Nagi commented with soft voice.

-

"I'm sorry…," Hayate replied with a smile while walking to Nagi.

-

"No! Stop right there!" Nagi commanded while moving her left hand, the closest hand to Hayate, toward Hayate to give a signal that saying him to stop, yet Hayate still moving closer, and then grabbed her hand with his left hand. Nagi shocked. She closed her eyes. Her body trembled.

"Wha… wha… what are you trying to do?" Nagi asked.

-

Hayate didn't say anything. He petrified, so did Nagi.

"……………"

Both of them somehow enjoyed it.

_Ah…_

_Thought I would like to continue this…_

_This isn't my main purpose to come here…_

Breaking the composure, Hayate moved closer to Nagi. Using his left hand, he moved her hand to his chest and put his right hand on her hand that on his chest.

"Uh…," Nagi startled.

-

"Ojou-sama…, can you feel it?" Hayate asked.

-

"What is it?" Nagi replied.

-

_As expected from Ojou-sama…_

_She understands me pretty well…_

"It's about 3 years ago…," Hayate explained.

-

"Do you…, remember our first meeting?" Hayate continued, "Which was at a park… It was snowing… and then..."

-

"It's okay…," Nagi answered.

-

"No! It isn't okay!" Hayate yelled.

-

"………………"

-

"I'm sorry…, it is just…," Hayate apologized, "I don't want to have misunderstanding feeling in our relation…"  
-

"Stupid," Nagi commented.

-

"Huh?" Hayate puzzled.

-

"Hayate, you are really stupid, aren't you?" Nagi continue.

-

"Huh???" Hayate confused.

-

Nagi turned her head to face Hayate, and then she said, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Hayate."

-

"Huh???????!!" Hayate said.

-

"I though you are going to do something else," Nagi said, "But you just doing worthless thing."

-

"It's… It's not worthless!" Hayate replied, "It's my feeling… Ojou-sama… you…"

-

"Hey, hey, you are not going to cry, are you?" Nagi asked, "Hayate, you are a first class butler."

-

"Even I am a first class butler right now…," Hayate explained while began to cry, "But… but… what have you said to me it's…it's…"

-

"I said it's alright, didn't I?" Nagi explained, "Don't you get it?"

-

"No! I don't get it!" Hayate yelled.

-

Hayate calmed down, waiting Nagi's explanation. Nagi pulled her left hand back and crossed it with the other hand. She downed her head.

"Hayate…, you… were trying to say that you weren't love me, were you?"

-

Hayate shocked. His expression showed that Nagi was right.

_How could she know?_

-

"But right now…, you do…, right…?" Nagi asked.

-

Hayate blushed. He turned down-right his head and said, "I think I already told you that."

-

Nagi giggled. She turned her head to face Hayate, and then asked, "Can I hear it for once more?"

-

"Uh…, um…, Ojou-sama…," Hayate stuttered while blushing.

-

"Yes?" Nagi answered with smile.

-

Hayate turned his head to face Nagi and said, "I… I love you."

-

Both of them blushed and instantly turned their face to the opponent direction.

"I… I'm sorry…, Ojou-sama…," Hayate apologized with blush.

-

"It's… it is okay," Nagi replied while blushing too.

-

Both of them were in a silent atmosphere for a moment.

"Um… anyway…, hehehe…, I don't know if Ojou-sama has already known that I was trying to kidnap you, not confessing my feeling," Hayate said to get rid the silent off.

-

"Huh?!" Nagi shocked.

-

"What did you say?" Nagi asked.

-

"Uh…, something's wrong?" Hayate asked.

-

"Could you repeat what you said?" Nagi answered.

-

"Uhm…, okay…, I don't know if Ojou-sama has already known that I was trying to kidnap you, not…," Hayate said.

-

"Stop!" Nagi ordered, "Did you say "kidnap"?"

-

"Uhm…, yes…," Hayate answered, "Is something wrong?"

-

Nagi walked to lock the balcony.

_I get a bad feeling about this…_

"Ojou-sama…?" Hayate called.

-

Nagi didn't respond. After she locked the balcony, she locked the door.

_I'm pretty sure something bad is going to be happened…_

"Ojou…-sama…?" Hayate asked.

-

Nagi stopped in front of her cupboard and said, "What is it, Hayate?"

-

"Um… is something wrong?" Hayate asked.

-

"Looks like I misjudge you, Hayate," Nagi explained.

-

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

-

"I never know if you could be so bad," Nagi explained.

-

"Huh?" Hayate disconcerted.

-

"Kidnap, right?" Nagi asked, "I though before you dead, you want to do something…"

-

"Something?" Hayate confused.

-

"Never mind," Nagi said while opening the cupboard. She picked a bat, a steel bat.

-

"Uh… Ojou-sama… what are you going to do with that?" Hayate feared.

-

"Hayate…, acts always better than talks," Nagi lectured.

-

"He?" Hayate perturbed.

-

Nagi turned her body to Hayate and walked closer and closer to him while holding the steel bat in her right hand. "I'm gonna punish you, Hayate," Nagi informed.

-

"But… but… Ojou-sama…, you said… you said it's alright," Hayate defended while slowly walked backward.

-

"I change my mind," Nagi rejected while moving closer and closer.

-

Hayate cornered.

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

"Ojou-sama…, I'm sorry…," Hayate apologized.

-

Nagi stopped to make some distance. "Head or rib?" Nagi asked.

-

"Huh?" Hayate flurried.

-

"Answer it," Nagi ordered with her demon voice.

-

_Is this some kind of coin game?_

_Like head or tail?_

"Hurry up!" Nagi shouted.

-

"Uwaa…! Rib! Rib!" Hayate spontaneously answered.

-

In flash, Nagi hit Hayate's ribs with the steel bat. Sounds of cracking bones were heard. Hayate didn't scream, but lost his conscious…

-

_Where am I?_

_Huh?_

_It's dark here...  
_

_What is this?_

_A blanket…?_

_Oh… it is a blanket…_

_Last time…_

_Where am I last time?_

_Ojou-sama was angry at me… As I though my plan won't work… Somehow I cornered to a corner…_

_Now I ended up in this bed…_

_I need to stand up to recognize this place first…_

_Ugh… Ugh…_

_Weird…_

_How come I can't stand up… what was happened to me?_

_Last time… last time…_

_Mm… Ojou-sama with her bat…_

_Head or rib… I spontaneously picked rib… _

_And suddenly I ended up like this…_

_Wait a minute…_

_This is my bed…, so this should be my room…_

_What's happened to me…?_

_Ojou-sama…, where are you?_

_What is that…?_

_A chair?_

_Is that Ojou-sama who is sitting in the chair?_

_If only I can turn up my head to see the head…_

_Ugh…_

……………

_I can't turn my head…_

"O…j…o..u…," Hayate whispered.

-

_No use…_

_I need to put more effort to make it…_

"Ojo…u…-sama…" Hayate whispered.

-

_Ugh…_

_I need more power…_

"Ojou-sama…" Hayate whispered.

-

_Ah…_

_I did it…_

_But it's too low…_

_I even don't know if that person is Ojou-sama or not…_

_It's too dark in here…_

_I need to stand my body…_

_I just need to do it with more efforts._

I took 5 times for Hayate to finally stand up.

_It is…_

_It is Ojou-sama…_

"Ojou-sama…," Hayate said.

-

_It doesn't work…_

_I need to be louder…_

"Ojou-sama…," Hayate said.

-

_Damn…_

_Louder, Hayate, louder…_

"Ojou-sama," Hayate said.

-

_Ah, good…_

_I just need to get closer…_

Hayate slowly moved his body closer to Nagi.

_Ugh… my chest… something is wrong with my chest…_

_I almost there… Ojou-sama…_

_Ugh!!!! It's not about my chest! It's about my ribs!!_

_Ouch…_

_I can't stand it anymore…_

_I'm hopeless…_

_Maybe I need to get rest first… just to let my body regain its power…_

_Oh… well…_

…

Hayate laid his back to back to the bed.

"Uh…?" Nagi woke up, "Hayate…?"

-

"Ojou-sama?" Hayate said, "Is… is that you?"

-

Hayate tried to stand his body back. Though he got more pain, he didn't give up. Looking at Hayate, Nagi realized and pushed Hayate back to the bed.

"No! Don't!" Nagi ordered, "You need to sleep… … to heal your wounds…"

-

"Uh… Ojou-sama…," Hayate whispered.

-

"What is it?" Nagi asked.

-

"Why am I in here…?" Hayate asked.

-

"Uh… uh… um…," Nagi stuttered. She downed her face and connected her pointing fingers and revolved it. She blushed.

-

"I… I…," Nagi said, "I'm sorry…, because of my temper…, I hit you with the steel bat until you become motionless…"

-

Hayate smiled and grabbed her hand. Nagi shocked and turned her face to see Hayate.

"It's alright," Hayate said.

-

"No…, it's not alright, you look so terrible…," Nagi refused while turning her face down.

-

Hayate smiled and said, "Of course it's alright… because…"

-

Nagi turned her face to see Hayate's vague face and asked, "Because?"

-

"Because the one who cause this is you, Ojou-sama," Hayate explained.

-

Nagi anger steamed and yelled, "Hey! What do you mean by that?!" while released Hayate's hand from her hand. She crossed her hand and turned her body to right.

-

"Ehehe…, Ojou-sama…, you don't need to yell," Hayate said.

-

"Humph!" Nagi sulked.

-

"It's because I love you, so it's alright…" Hayate explained.

-

Nagi blushed. Her temper calmed down. She turned her head to face Hayate.

"Geez…, are you a masochist?" Nagi teased.

-

"Hehehe… I don't know," Hayate answered.

-

"Geez…, dummy, that's not a question…," Nagi explained.

-

"Hehehe… My apology…," Hayate apologized.

-

"But… I somehow feel happy each time you request me to do something, each time you hit me…," Hayate explained, "I guess… I'll be happy when you pay attention to me…"

-

"So…, Ojou-sama, instead ordering Maria…, would you order me?" Hayate asked, "I want you to leave everything to me."

-

Nagi blushed and said, "Don't you if that sentence have another meaning?"

-

_Another meaning?_

_What is it? I wonder…_

Hayate was thinking about the other meaning. Seeing that Hayate didn't respond to her words, Nagi stood up and took a step to Hayate bed. "Geez…, Hayate…, you…," Nagi complained.

-

_Huh?_

Nagi put her hands between Hayate's face, trying to kiss him.

Feeling the move and the vibration, Hayate knew what his Ojou-sama is going to do. He blushed and said, "Uh…, Ojou-sama…, you don't need to do it for me…, you don't need to force yourself…, Ojou-sama…, it's alright…," Hayate suggested.

-

"Shut up…, who said I do this for you…," Nagi explained.

-

"Huh?" Hayate bit surprised.

-

"I… I want to do this for myself…," Nagi stuttered, "So… so… shut up…, Hayate…"

-

Hayate blushed and steamed.

"O…okay then…," Hayate said.

-

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth a bit.

-

Nagi closed her eyes and kissed Hayate.

-

While blushing, Nagi moved back her head and her body and said, "There you go, don't complaint."

-

"But…, Ojou-sama…, why on cheek?" Hayate complained.

-

"I already told you not to complain!" Nagi ruffled.

-

"It… It's because your room so dark!" Nagi explained.

-

"He? What kin…," Hayate protested.

-

"Shut up!!!!!!!!" Nagi cut.

-

"Don't you know how embarrassed I was?" Nagi defended.

-

"But you said you do that for…" Hayate countered.

-

"Shut up!!!!!!!" Nagi cut again.

-

"You said you'll do everything, right?!" Nagi angered, "Then stop complaining! Give me serenity! Go to sleep!"

-

"But…," Hayate refused.

-

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nagi shouted.  
-

Nagi quickly got out from Hayate's room.

-

"Ojou-sama…," Hayate called.

-

_She already gone..._

_Oh well..._

Hayate blushed and said, "Thank you…, Ojou-sama..."

-

Hayate fell asleep.

-

To be Continue

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

But I've tried my best :)


	7. Why Are You Here?

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

, so all the words in _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't leave space between the paragraph, so I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

-

Chapter Seven: Why Are You Here?

-

Early in the morning, as always, Hayate woke up, but this time, he can't completely wake up.

_Huh?_

_What's happened?_

_I can't move…_

_Strange…, I thought one night should heal all my wounds…_

_Huh? What is this?_

Hayate opened his blanket and surprised.

_What is this…_

-

His body and legs were covered by gypsums. And the gypsums on his legs were attached to his bed.

_So this is why I can barely move…_

_Ojou-sama…, you are over doing it…_

_Uh…, I need to detach these gypsums from my body…, so I can get back to work._

Hayate detached all the gypsums in his body.

He went to the window.

"What a great sunny day," he murmured.

-

_Wait a minute… _

_What time is it…?_

Hayate ran to his desk to see the clock.

_Huh?_

He saw a mail and a cup of coffee on his desk.

_Are these from Ojou-sama?_

_The coffee is already cold…_

_A mail? For me?_

"_To Hayate"_

Hayate opened the mail. He found a letter on it and began to read it.

"_STAY AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU"_

-

"………………" Hayate silenced.

-

That day Hayate did his daily activities with awkward feeling.

"Looks like Ojou-sama is mad with me," Hayate murmured while cleaning the garden, "I haven't meet her since that night…"

-

"Where is she…," Hayate confused, "I haven't meet Maria-san too…"

-

Hayate looked around the garden. He found Nagi from distance. She was playing with Shiranui, her cat.

"Ojou-sama is right there… I want to greet her…, but she isn't in the right mood…," Hayate sighed.

-

"Is there anything I can do…," Hayate sighed.

-

"Ah! There is!" Hayate excited, "I'm sure Ojou-sama will be better."

-

Hayate ran to Nagi. "Ojou-sama!" he called.

-

Nagi shocked, she didn't expect it. "Ojou-sama…," Hayate called with soft voice.

-

He was exactly behind her. "St… st… stay away!" Nagi yelled while blushing. She turned her body and took a steel bat from the ground, then pointed it to Hayate.

-

"Wh… why can't you just listen to me?!" Nagi yelled.

-

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama. I come in peace," Hayate calmed.

-

"Do you think I'd listen to that?! How could you expect the others to listen to you if you didn't listen to them?!" Nagi yelled.

-

"…………" Hayate silenced.

-

"I'm sorry…," Hayate said, "but…"

-

"I'm going to leave," Hayate explained.

-

"Huh?!" Nagi shocked.

-

"I'm going to leave this mansion. You see… do you remem…," Hayate repeated.

-

Nagi shocked, her body trembled. "No! You can't!" Nagi yelled.

-

"Huh? Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

-

"You can't!! You can't leave!" Nagi yelled.

-

"B…but Ojou-sama…," Hayate said.

-

"You can't! You can't! You can't!" Nagi swung her bat to Hayate.

-

"Ojou-sama… Please wait a minute…," Hayate requested while evading the blows, "I'm not finished yet…"

-

Tear flowed from her eyes. "You can't! You can't! You can't!" Nagi yelled while swinging her bat, ignoring what Hayate said.

-

"But Ojou-sama…," Hayate replied.

-

He held her shoulder. "I need to inform about us to her," Hayate explained.

-

Nagi dumbfounded, "Huh?"

-

"You see… Yesterday, I told you that I'll tell them, didn't I?" Hayate explained.

-

"……………" Nagi was speechless.

-

"……… Ojou-sama…, did you forget about it?" Hayate sighed.

-

"N… No! Of course I remember that!" Nagi denied.

-

"Then why did you act carelessly like that?" Hayate asked.

-

Nagi blushed, "Shut up! It's your fault!" Nagi yelled, "If you arranged your words carefully, this wouldn't be happen!"

-

"But… if you listen carefully…," Hayate replied.

-

"Shut up! How could I listen carefully after what has happened yesterday?!" Nagi yelled.

-

Realizing her words, Nagi blushed and steamed.

"Do you mean when you…," Hayate asked.

-

SMACK!

-

Nagi punched Hayate in the stomach. "Ugh…" Hayate fell to the ground.

-

Hayate slowly stood up. "Ojou-sama, I'll go right now," Hayate informed.

-

"I'm coming with you," Nagi said.

-

"I don't think that's a good idea…," Hayate explained, "If you come, It'll be harder for her to listen."

-

"B…but!" Nagi denied.

-

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama, I'll be back soon," Hayate calmed, "you won't have the time to miss me."

-

Nagi blushed. "B… but still…," Nagi replied softly.

-

"Okay then, I'll give you a work, so you can calm down," Hayate calmed.

-

"Uh… umm… what is it?" Nagi asked.

-

"Please look after my heart," Hayate explained.

-

"Huh?" Nagi confused.

-

"Look after your heart?" Nagi puzzled.

-

"Right," Hayate answered with smile, "Please look after my heart because I'll leave it with you."

-

Nagi steamed. Her face was very red. She turned her face and said, "Du…dummy…"

-

"It's settled then…," Hayate said, "I'll leave."

-

Nagi turned her face. "Uh… wait, Hayate!" she called.

-

"What is it?" Hayate asked.

-

"Uh… um… nothing," Nagi answered, "Good luck…, Hayate…"

-

Hayate smiled. "Thank you very much, Ojou-sama," Hayate replied, "You too, please work hard. I'm counting on you."

-

Nagi steamed and blushed. "You… you don't need to tell me what I should do!" Nagi yelled.

-

She closed her eyes, turned her head, and crossed her arms. See opened her eye a little bit, and saw Hayate still there, he is dumbfounded. "Wh… what are you waiting for?" Nagi asked, "My punch?"

-

Hayate was aware. "N…no, it's nothing," Hayate answered, "I just realized that you are not a child anymore. You have developed so fast until I can't follow you like before."

-

Nagi blushed. She opened her eyes a little bit to see Hayate. Hayate was down. She can tell it. Nagi sighed. She walked closer to Hayate. With a blushing face, she said, "Isn't that a good thing?"

-

"Huh?" Hayate confused, "how come?"

-

"Now you can do what you can't do to a child," Nagi explained.

-

"O… ojou-sama…," Hayate touched and blushed, "But… I got an uneasy feeling after hearing that."

-

Nagi blushed. "Just hurry up. Time is precious, Hayate," Nagi lectured.

-

"If you say so…," Hayate replied with blush.

-

He grabbed Nagi and kissed her in the mouth. Nagi shocked. A moment later, she pushed him. "Th… this is not what I mean!!!" Nagi trembling yelled with red face.

-

"B…but I thought…," Hayate explained.

-

"Shut up! Just go already!!" Nagi ordered.

-

"Humph!" Nagi closed her eyes, turned her head, and crossed her arms. "Okay then, Ojou-sama…, I'll go," Hayate informed.

-

"B… but, Ojou-sama," Hayate called.

-

"W…What?!" Nagi asked.

-

"Would you give me a prize when I come back?" Hayate requested.

-

"A prize for coming back?" Nagi asked

-

She blushed. She opened her eyes a little. "What do you mean by that?"

-

"What do you think, Ojou-sama?" Hayate replied with smile.

-

Nagi can tell if his face full with excitement. She blushed. "D…do… y…you mean… a….a…a… k…kiss?"

-

"Don't tell me what it is," Hayate suggested, "It will decrease the excitement, but thank you, Ojou-sama. I'll be waiting for that."

-

Nagi blushed and steamed. "Hey wait a minute!" She called.

-

The time she turned her head, Hayate was gone.

-

"Th… that idiot Hayate…," Nagi sighed.

-

"A welcome back kiss, huh?" Nagi sighed.

-

"WHAAAATTT SHOULD I DOOO?!?!?!?!" Nagi yelled hopelessly.

-

She slammed her head to the tree, and then she punched it until she exhausted. She lay on the grass. "Idiot Hayate…," Nagi sighed.

-

"He said he'll give me one work…, but he gave me two works actually," Nagi explained.

-

"…………" Nagi silenced.

-

She blushed. "Shiranui…," Nagi said while patting her cat, "what... what should I do…?"

-

"Nya…?" Shiranui mewed.

-

"Though I'm happy, but this is too suddenly for me," Nagi depressed, "Looks like I'm the one who can't keep it up."

-

"That idiot Hayate…, why can't he just wait a little bit longer till I'm ready," Nagi sighed.

-

"And then…," Nagi said.

-

Her face turned red. Her body shivered. She hugged herself. "W…what did he do to me last night?" She frightened, "I was very shock when he kissed me suddenly until I fainted. What did he do after that?"

-

She stood up. Looking at the sky, she made her mind. "A punishment…, definitely a punishment, right, shiranui?"

-

"Nya…?" Shiranui mewed.

-

She walked to the mansion while carrying her cat on her hand. "Hmm… what kind of punishment should I give him?"

-

"B…but what if… what if he hates me after I gave him a punishment…," Nagi shocked, "I was nice to him until 2 days ago. No punishment, no hard or complicated order, no hitting…"

-

"B…but… will he listen to me if I tell him to do things slowly…?" Nagi frightened, "He didn't listen to me last night and today. He didn't leave when I told him to leave. He didn't stop when I told him to stop. He didn't make a distance when I told him to make a distance. And many other orders…"

-

"W…what should I do?" Nagi depressed.

-

"It's been a long time, Nagi Ojou-sama," Someone with familiar male voice said.

-

"W…who's there?" Nagi asked.

-

Nagi turned her body and shocked. "Hi… Himegami?!"

-

Meanwhile, Hayate finally arrived to Hakuou Academy where Athena stayed. "It's Sunday, but I hope she is in there."

-

He rushed to the student council tower. He met Aika. "Aika-san, is the chairman here?" Hayate asked.

-

"Huh? Ayasaki Hayate-san? It's very rare to see you here," Aika said, "thanks for all the helps for these pass 3 years. Is…"

-

"Pardon my rudeness," Hayate apologized, "Could you answer my question immediately? I don't want to make someone who doesn't like to wait to wait longer."

-

"I see…, so that's your situation," Aika replied.

-

"Yes…," Hayate answered.

-

"The chairman is in the building near that garden," Aika informed while pointing her finger to a garden.

-

"Thank you very much," Hayate thanked, "I'll be going."

-

"What's wrong with him?" Aika wondered, "It's really not like him to say things like that."

-

He went to the place in flash and found Athena. Athena blushed and asked, "Ha…Hayate? Why are you here?"

-

"I want to apologize…," Hayate explained.

-

"Apologize? Apologize about what?" Athena asked.

-

"I… I'm sorry…," Hayate apologized, "It's about our promise when we were small."

-

Athena didn't seem blue. She turned her body not to face Hayate.

"I… I…," Hayate explained.

-

"It's already broken, hasn't it," Athena said.

-

"Ah…," Hayate halted.

-

"So… who is it? Maria or your Ojou-sama?" Athena asked.

-

"It's my Ojou-sama…," Hayate answered.

-

Athena turned her body to face Hayate. "Geez…, Hayate, are you a lolicon?" Athena teased.

-

"Uh… It's not like that…," Hayate explained, "Ojou-sama isn't a child anymore…"

-

"Have you told her your feeling?" Athena asked.

-

"Yes, I have," Hayate answered.

-

"And… her answer is?" Athena continued.

-

"Well…, she didn't answer it, but I can tell by her acts if the answer is yes," Hayate answered.

-

Athena sharpened her eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

-

_Am I sure?_

_Ojou-sama…_

"I know if she loves me," Hayate answered.

-

"Who told you that?" Athena asked.

-

Hayate shocked. "B…but she is happy when I told her that I love her," Hayate continued.

-

"But does she want to have a relationship with you?" Athena asked.

-

Hayate shocked. "Is she ready?" Athena asked.

-

"Looks like your heart blinds you," Athena concluded, "Be careful, Hayate, your relationship with her could vanish like ours."

-

_She… she is right…_

_I force Ojou-sama too much…_

_I didn't follow her words…_

_In fact, I follow mine and force her to do it…_

_I was very loyal and submissive to her until 2 days ago…, but yesterday and this morning…, I… I…_

-

Realizing his foolishness, Hayate knelt down. His face looked very scared.

_Ojou-sama must be scared of me…_

_She already ordered me to stay away…, but I violated her order…_

_She might leave me…_

_Leave me…_

_I…I… I don't want that to be happened…_

"W…what should I do? A-tan?" Hayate asked.

-

Athena blushed. Athena sighed, "How pathetic you are… You just need to listen and follow her words. That's all."

-

"A… Thank you very much!!!" Hayate thanked. Tears of happiness were shed from his eyes. He bowed to her.

-

"But… is it alright?" Athena asked.

-

"Huh?" Hayate disoriented.

-

"Is it alright to leave her alone? Don't you need to be by her side to protect her from that old man?" Athena questioned.

-

Hayate shocked. "Hurry up!" Athena suggested.

-

"Many thanks. I'll pay this back someday, A-tan…," Hayate thanked.

-

He left immediately. "Hayate…, you don't need to pay it back because I just paid my debt on both of you…," Athena replied, though Hayate already gone.

-

To be Continue

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar errors in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

Sorry for the late update :(

Sorry if the chapter is too short (It's shorter than the last chapter) :(

, but I've tried my best :)


	8. Let Go Off Me!

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words in _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't leave space between the line, so I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

A/N: Just in case if you don't know, Himegami means Princess God.

Hime = Princess

Gami = God

* * *

-

Chapter Eight: Let Go Off Me!

-

Hayate arrived at the mansion. It was peacefully calm there. "It's so calm, I don't sense anything wrong." Hayate walked through the garden while turning his head to look around him. "All SP, please appear immediately," Hayate called.

-

_No response?_

_Where are they?!_

Hayate panicked.

_Ojou-sama! I need to check the mansion._

_Maybe Ojou-sama is hiding in there._

He rushed to the mansion. He arrived at the mansion. When he took the first step on the stair, instantly, the door exploded. Hayate quickly jumped back. "O…Ojou-sa-!!" A laser beam was shot to him. Hayate tried to avoid it, but it hit his right shoulder.

-

"Who's there?!" Hayate yelled.

-

A male wearing white suit with a mask marked an eye on it on his face appeared from the smoke. "Who are you?" Hayate asked.

-

"I'm an unknown hero, Princess God," Princess God answered.

-

"Banana?" Hayate asked, wondering about something in Princess God's hand.

-

Princess God hid his right hand behind his back. "I'm not gonna share it with you," Princess God informed.

-

_I don't need that…_

_And somehow, I feel familiar with this scene…_

_It's like… It had happened before…_

_Ah! What am I thinking about?!_

"Never mind it, why are you here?" Hayate asked, glaring at him.

-

"To rescue the girl who lives in this mansion," Princess God answered.

-

_He is here to rescue Ojou-sama?_

_What were the explosion and the beam for?_

_I can't believe him!_

"Where is she?!" Hayate asked.

-

"Don't worry, she is save," Princess God answered.

-

"Re…Really?" Hayate repeated.

-

"Really," Princess God answered.

-

"How could you say that?" Hayate asked.

-

"Because you won't be able to meet her," Princess God answered.

-

Hayate clenched his hands. "W…What do you mean by that?!" Hayate angered, "Where is she? What did you do to her?!"

-

"Don't you know if she afraid of you?" Princess God explained.

-

Hayate shocked.

_How could this stranger know something about Ojou-sama…, but he is right… _

_Ojou-sama… seems scared… of me…_

"B…But I can fix that! I noticed that! I will change! I'll control it!" Hayate denied.

-

"I can't allow you to meet her. Don't you remember? You have the worst bad luck that could infect the others. Don't you remember all the accident that happened to Nagi? Those won't happen if you weren't here," Princess God continued.

-

"I…I……" Hayate realized with all of the faults. "If you really care about your Ojou-sama, you should leave her alone. We can take care of her better than you."

-

"She…"

-

"She is the reason why I life!" Hayate yelled, "I won't let you take her from me!"

-

"Don't you promise to protect her?" Princess God asked.

-

_Wh…who is this guy?!_

-

"You will fulfill your promise by leaving her," Princess God continued.

-

"I…I…," Hayate downed.

-

_It's hurt…_

_It's hurt very much…_

_Too much… it's too much… it's hurt too much…_

_My heart…_

Hayate knelt down. "How pathetic, is that all you got?" Princess God complimented, "you don't deserve to be Sanzenin Nagi's butler."

-

Hayate shocked. He stood up. His head was down. Half of his face was covered by his hair. "Say that again."

-

"Show me your power," Princess God challenged.

-

"You asked for it," Hayate accepted.

-

Hayate wasted no time. He immediately used his first class butler ultimate attack. His body was circled with some kind of energy. He dashed and punched Princess God's chest in a blink. Princess God fell to the ground slowly. "Ugh… Is…Is that all you got…?" Princess God asked. He slowly stood up, but Hayate stepped and pushed him down. "No, it's not."

-

"If I gave you all, you might die."

-

"There's no need to pity."

-

"I don't pity you. If you die, how could I know where Ojou-sama is?"

-

"So that's why…"

-

"Yes, that's it."

-

"Anyway," Hayate asked, "Where's my Ojou-sama?"

-

"She is in her room," Princess God said while entering the mansion.

-

"Wha...what?! H…how did you?!" Hayate shocked.

_He…_

_He is fast…_

_D…Did my attack not effective enough to beat him…?_

_Who is this guy…?_

_And…_

_Ojou-sama is in her room?_

_What was that battle for?!_

_Is…Is this some kind of trap?_

_I…I don't understand…_

"Please wait…," Hayate asked.

-

"Didn't I tell you that I won't share this banana with you?" Princess God said.

-

"That's… that's… not the point…," Hayate said.

-

"Why did you attack me?" Hayate asked.

-

"I just want to test your power," Princess God answered.

-

"Why?"

-

"I want to see how strong you are, but it's too bad that you were holding back."

-

"Where are the SPs?"

-

"I told them to hide."

-

"Is that mean…," Hayate asked.

-

"I was fooling you around," Princess God said.

-

"…………"

-

"I'm going to see my Ojou-sama…," Hayate sighed.

-

Hayate walked to the mansion. "You are weak," Princess God whispered when Hayate passed him.

-

Hayate shocked. "W…What?"

-

The moment he turned his head, Princess God disappeared. "Be more selfish." Hayate heard a sound from the sky.

_Where is he?_

_and…_

_I am… weak?_

_Be more selfish?_

-

Hayate walked to Nagi's room with bad atmosphere.

_I am… weak…?_

_Be more… selfish…?_

_What's that mean…?_

_A-tan said that I'm too selfish…_

_But that stranger said that I'm not selfish enough…_

He knocked the door and instantly opened it. "Uh? Hayate?" Nagi shocked.

-

_She is here..._

_He didn't lie to me..._

_I'm glad that Ojou-sama is save.  
_

"Ojou-sama…, I'm back…," Hayate said.

-

"Uh… what happens, Hayate?" Nagi asked, "You look sad…"

-

_I don't want to make Ojou-sama sad too._

_I need to keep this as a secret._

"Um… It's nothing…," Hayate said, "I'm going back to work…"

-

"Ha…Hayate," Nagi called.

-

"Y…Yes?" Hayate asked.

-

"If you have a problem, I think it's better if you share it with me," Nagi suggested, "I'm your master anyway."

-

"Thanks…, Ojou-sama," Hayate said with smile.

-

_Ojou-sama is so kind._

_I don't want to bother her with my burdens._

Hayate left the room. "What's wrong with him," Nagi sighed, "and what kind of test has Himegami given to him?"

-

"He even… forgot his… prize," Nagi said with blushed, "and what had that girl told to him?"

-

"Geez, this is so irritating!" Nagi angered.

-

She left her room and chased Hayate. "Hayate!! Hayate!!"

-

_That's Ojou-sama voice._

Hayate immediately dashed to Nagi. "Ojou-sama, what is it?" he asked.

-

"Tell me your problems," Nagi ordered with an angry face, "This is an order."

-

"U…Uh… well…," Hayate confused, "Eh… how to put this… mm… ah…"

-

"Ojou-sama…, this is too sudden," Hayate refused, "I need to think about it."

-

"Geez! Why do you still look me as a child?!" Nagi yelled, "Am I not good enough?!"

-

Hayate blushed. "Eh… Ojou-sama… you last question… It sounds a bit unpleasant."

-

Nagi blushed. "D…Don't get misunderstanding!!" she yelled, "Just tell me your problem already!" She was sulk.

-

"Hehehe… my apology, Ojou-sama," Hayate said, "Well…, Ojou-sama…, am I... too selfish or not selfish enough? What do you think...?"

-

"E…Eh…," Nagi confused.

-

"Gimme a moment to think," Nagi asked.

-

"Sure…," Hayate said with smile.

-

_I think Ojou-sama is good with this thing… and she knows me very well…_

"Well…, sometimes…, you are too selfish and sometimes, you are too selfless," Nagi answered.

-

"What do you mean by sometimes?" Hayate asked.

-

"U…uh… if it is about…" She started turning right her head. "Uh… well…" She was blushing.

-

"If it is about what? Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked. He moved closer and stared at her.

-

Nagi blushed. His face reminded her about the past. His face was like the face when he was trying to kidnap her. It was so close. Nagi still didn't dare to face Hayate's face. She immediately turned her head down. "Lately…, you always disobey my orders…," Nagi explained, "It's so selfish and cruel… I'm your master, though."

-

_She…She is right…_

Hayate turned his head down. "I… I'm sorry," Hayate apologized.

-

"It's okay… Please be more considering about it," Nagi suggested.

-

"What about the selfness part?" Hayate asked. Her head still down.

-

"You always do what the others said to you…, help the others, and seldom do things by your own…," Nagi explained, "Those aren't bad things, but…"

-

"But?" Hayate asked. Her body trembled. Hayate can see it. "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama," Hayate apologized, "You can forget about this. I don't want to make you feel oppressed…"

-

"Uh… N…No! It's… It's okay…" She raised her head to face him. Slowly, she downed her head again, and then asked, "Hayate…, will you avoid me if I hate you?"

-

"Huh? No, I won't," Hayate answered. "To be able to serve you is enough for me," he continued with smile.

-

"And it's a natural thing for me to be hated by you. I'd done many horrible things to you…"

-

"N…No, I won't," Nagi cut, "I won't hate you…" She raised her head to face Hayate's face, but his head was down.

-

"You… won't?"

-

"I won't…," she answered.

-

"But you were, right?"

-

"Eh? No, I weren't," Nagi explained, "I was just angry and mad at you…, not hated you."

-

"Is it true?" He asked. He raised his head to face Nagi.

-

"It is," Nagi answered with smile.

-

Showing his puppy eyes, Hayate touched and blushed. "Ojou-sama…"

-

Nagi blushed. "It's okay…"

-

The usual atmosphere was airing around them. It was calm, a bit trilling, soft, and warm. It was the atmosphere that Nagi can't stand for a long time. And yes, she can't stand for too long. "A…anyway…" She broke the atmosphere. She turned her head right.

-

"You don't need to think much about it," Nagi said, "I think it is better if you just stay like 2 days ago."

-

"Uh… okay…," Hayate agreed.

-

_2 days ago?_

_That day…, I hadn't discovered my feeling…_

_Does Ojou-sama want me not to love her?_

Seeing his confused face, "Well…, you see…, I'm not ready yet…," Nagi said, "It's… it's… kinda… kinda… y'know… mm… it's too soon for me…"

-

"I…I…I DID IT!!" Nagi said in her mind. She was very happy. She smiled. She got enough brave to turn her head to face Hayate. "Thank you, Ojou-sama. That's really helpful." Nagi blushed and became happier. Hayate instantly hugged her. She shocked and blushed.

"He…Hey!!" she protested.

-

"I'm sorry. I can't help it…," Hayate apologized "but don't worry. This is the last time I hug you until you are ready."

-

"Uh… okay then…," Nagi understand.

-

_This is the last time I can hug Ojou-sama until she is ready. I don't know when she will be ready, so I'll use this opportunity to the fullest._

-

"Th…This is too long… I think 15 minutes already passed," Nagi said in her mind, "but… I like it…, somehow…"

-

"My hands are open…," Nagi said in her mind, "Should I hug him back?"

-

"No! No! No!" she refused in her mind, "If I do that, doesn't it will make him to do the next step?"

-

"I need to do something," Nagi said in her mind, "I can't just relax and enjoy this moment."

-

"Ah! I get it!" Nagi said in her mind.

-

"Mm…, by the way, Hayate…," Nagi called.

-

"What it is, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked, still hugging her.

-

"Did you meet a stranger today?" Nagi asked.

-

"Uh… yes…, I did," Hayate answered, "he was wearing white suit like a rich DJ or something and a strange mask that has an eye painted on it."

-

"Just in case, do you know his name?" Nagi asked.

-

"He said his name is Princess God," Hayate said.

-

"Geez…, he never change…," Nagi said, "Actually, his name is Himegami."

-

"That's… the same, right?" Hayate asked.

-

"Yes, it is," Nagi answered.

-

"Anyway…, what did he do to you?" Nagi asked.

-

"First, He attacked me, and then saying stuff that I don't want to hear from a stranger," Hayate answered.

-

"Huh? What stuff?" Nagi asked.

-

"Mm…, about our relation… and about me improving your burden…," Hayate answered, "He said that I'm weak…, I'm not selfish enough…"

-

"Is…Is that true…, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

-

"No," Nagi answered, "Just forget what he said."

-

"Um…, okay then," Hayate replied.

-

Meanwhile, in a big castle, Himegami opened a door. He entered a big room with a big painting of a beautiful woman. There was an old man wearing farmer suit. "How is it?" the old man asked. "It's like what you said. He loves her, but she isn't ready yet," Himegami answered. "Good… Now we can move to the next step," the old man said, "Prepare the location."

-

"Ha…Ha…Hayate…," Nagi called with a trembled voice.

-

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

-

"You have been hugging me for such a long time…," Nagi answered, "Could you stop it?"

-

"Uh… I'm sorry, you don't like it…?" Hayate asked.

-

"No…, it's not like that…," Nagi answered.

-

"I…I just need to go to the toilet…," Nagi continued.

-

"Please wait a while…," Hayate asked, "I don't feel like to release it yet…"

-

"Uh… okay…," Nagi accepted.

-

A moment later, her body started to shiver. Nagi barely can stand it. "Hayate…, I can't wait any longer."

-

"Could you do it with a bottle?" Hayate asked.

-

"What?!" Nagi angered.

-

"Uh… sorry…," Hayate apologized, "I just don't want to stop…" He was trying to make her stay longer, but the longer she stayed… the lesser her patient…and the angrier she became…

-

"I know!" Nagi angered, "But you need to!" Her face was starting to redden.

-

"Uh… um…," Hayate hesitated, trying to keep her longer.

-

"Hayate!!" Nagi angered, "If because of you, I pee on my underwear, I'll make sure that killing you won't be enough!!" Her body shivered faster.

-

"B…but…," Hayate hesitated. She was on her limit. Her face was completely red.

-

"HAYATE, YOU JERK!" Nagi yelled. She pushed him, but it didn't work, so she became frantic. She turned her body left, and then elbowed Hayate's chest. Finally, she released from his wrap. Quickly, she ran to the restroom. Fortunately, the restroom was only 2 steps away from her position. She hurried to the restroom, opened the door, and slammed it. "Ugh…, Ojou-sama…," Hayate called. He was in pain. That sudden attack was really effective. It took a while for him to be able to stand up. The moment he finally stood up, Nagi slammed the door to open it. Hayate can see her furious face. "Ojou-sama…, are you done…?" he asked to look innocent.

-

"I am," she answered with an angry smile.

-

"Uh…, you didn't pee on your underwear…, right…?" Hayate asked to look innocent. Sweats were flowing from his head.

-

"I didn't," Nagi answered with an angry smile, "And Hayate, why do you look so scared? Did something go wrong?"

-

"Oh…, do I? hehehe… No, no, nothing went wrong!" Hayate stammered.

-

"Oh really?" Nagi asked with an angry smile. She clenched her hands. Her hands shivered.

-

"Rea…lly…," Hayate answered.

-

"Hayate, I hate a liar," Nagi replied with an angry smile and shivered, clenched hands, "I really hate a liar."

-

"So you better be honest to me," Nagi continued. She slowly walked closer to Hayate.

-

In the opposite side, Hayate slowly walked away from her. "Why are you walking backward?" Nagi asked, "Something wrong?"

-

"Eh…uh…," Hayate stammered.

-

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't control myself back then! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hayate apologized while putting his hands on the top of his head while squatting and closing his eyes in front of Nagi. Looking at Hayate's condition, Nagi sighed, "Pfffttt."  
-

She walked away. Forgiven by his mistress, Hayate puzzled. He didn't expect that to happen even though he wished for that. He chased her. "Ojou-sama," he called.

-

"What is it?" Nagi asked. She turned her head. She looked sullen.

-

"Eh…, what do you want for dinner?" Hayate asked.

-

"Dinner?!" she shocked.

-

"Yes," Hayate answered calmly.

-

"How long did you hug me?!" she asked.

-

"I'm sorry…, I didn't time it…," Hayate apologized, "But it's almost sunset."

-

Nagi instantly turned her head to the window. "Holy cow…," she said in her mind.

-

"Well…?" Hayate asked.

-

"As always," Nagi answered, "It's your choice."

-

"But I want to…," Hayate said.

-

"Your choice is the best," Nagi cut.

-

Hayate blushed. "Uh…, okay then…," he replied.

-

"Um… Hayate…," Nagi called, but she didn't turn her head to Hayate.

-

"Y…Yes?" Hayate asked.

-

"I…I invite a person to this mansion, so…so could you make the dinner for two persons and bring it at my room?" Nagi asked.

-

"Sure," Hayate answered.

-

"And could you wear the white suit for the party? I think the guest will prefer you to wear that suit," Nagi asked.

-

"Uh…okay, but…" Hayate asked.

-

"Good," Nagi cut, and then she instantly ran to her room quickly.

-

"Wa…Wait! Ojou-sama!" Hayate called. He tried to chase her, but his body was too weak. Unfortunately, Nagi's elbow hit a certain location on his chest. Because of that, the damages became multiplied. "Ugh…," Hayate moaned softly.

_I want to ask her why and who…, but she ran away…_

…

_Ojou-sama…_

_It's very rare for her to invite someone to her mansion…_

_She usually invited them when she has a problem or just for fun._

…

_I don't think she invites this person just for fun because she invites him/her at night, so I wonder what problems she has…_

_Mm…_

_She looks fine…_

_Yeah, she doesn't have any problem right now, but she should have._

_Oh no!!_

_It can't be!!_

_Am I the problem?!_

_Is she going to consult?!_

_But… what is she going to consult to him/her?_

_There's no other reason beside me being too hurry..._

_Eh… wait a minute…_

_I don't think Ojou-sama is brave enough to tell her situation._

_Sigh…_

_I wonder why she invites someone…_

-

To be Continue

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar error in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

Sorry if what you were expecting isn't come true :(

But I've tried my best :)


	9. Surprise Attack

**Happy Valentine and Chinese New Year** ^^

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words in _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

A/N: Sorry if the minus ( - ) symbols are annoying, but somehow I can't leave space between the line, so I have no choice :(

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

-

Chapter Nine: Surprise Attack

-

"Hayate, are you done?" Nagi asked.

-

Hayate was cooking the dinner in the kitchen when suddenly, Nagi popped up.

-

"Uh? Ojou-sama?" Hayate distracted, "Do you want to eat directly when the guest comes?"

-

Hayate already wore his white uniform with an apron on top of it.

-

"Uh…, no…"

-

"Don't worry. It'll be ready less than an hour." Hayate smiled at her.

-

"Uh…, okay," Nagi replied.

-

She grabbed a chair and sat on it.

-

"By the way…, Hayate…, could you…" She blushed. "Could you teach me how to make cakes?" Nagi asked.

-

"Eh?"

-

"Uh… um… Maria just taught me how to cook, not to bake, so I don't know how to bake," Nagi explained, "And you know, right? Yesterday, I tried to bake, but it completely failed. I'm not familiar with the explanation, so I just…"

-

"Sure, I can." Hayate cut her words with smile. "Are you free tomorrow?" Hayate asked.

-

"Uh… uhm…," Nagi answered, "I guess."

-

"It settled, then," Hayate said, "Could you be ready at 10 o'clock?"

-

"Uh…, okay…"

-

"Ojou-sama…, may I ask?"

-

"What is it?"

-

"I haven't seen Maria since last night. Do you know where she is?" Hayate asked.

-

Nagi shocked. "Uh… umm…," Nagi stuttered, "She… she… Yeah right, I gave her a project to do."

-

"I told her to upgrade the park," Nagi continued, "She… she'll come back at night, so don't worry about it."

-

"I see, so that's w…," Hayate replied.

-

JANGLE!!

-

"Ouch…, I'll fix the bell after I greet the guest." Hayate took off the apron and walked away. "Uh, wait! Hayate!" Nagi called.

-

She stood up and chased him. "What is it, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

-

"Use this mask." She handed him a mask. "Eh?" Hayate confused.

-

"Just take and wear it!" Nagi ordered.

-

"Yes, Ojou-sama," Hayate smiled.

-

He took it, and then flipped it to see the surface, but suddenly, Nagi held his hand from turning the mask. "Don't! Don't flip it!" Nagi ordered.

-

"But I want to see the…" Seeing his Ojou-sama's demon face, Hayate can't continue his words. He was sweating and afraid. "Don't dare to mirror too," Nagi threatened.

-

"Y…Yes…, Ojou-sama…" Hayate quickly wear the mask. "Ojou-sama, I'll guide the guest to the living room. Please wait in there," Hayate asked.

-

"Uh… okay… he he he…" She giggled with her right hand covering her mouth. "Is…Is there something wrong, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

-

"No, there isn't… hehehe… Just go, hurry up, shoo shoo~" Nagi waved her left hand, and then walked to the living room while giggling.

_I got a bad feeling about this mask._

_Anyway…, I need to greet the quest first._

Hayate ran to the door and opened it. "I deeply apologize for making you wait for along…"

-

PLAK!

-

A girl suddenly slapped Hayate with a fan paper. The mask detached from his head. "What the heck with the white suit and the gundam mask?!" she asked.

-

_Ouch…_

_That's hurt._

_Who is she?_

Hayate raised his head to see the guest. "Sa…Sakuya-san?" Hayate asked.

-

"Yeah, it's me. What's up, onii-chan?" Sakuya answered, "By the way, where's Nagi? She called me to come here. She said there's an emergency situation."

-

"Emergency situation?" Hayate repeated.

-

"Yeah, and she didn't explain what it is," Sakuya sighed, "That girl never changed."

-

_So it's Sakuya-san…_

_I'm glad…_

"Onii-chan, hello?" Sakuya called, "Are you going to show me where Nagi is or what?"

-

"Uh…, sorry, Ojou-sama is waiting in the living room," Hayate informed, "Let me escort you."

-

While Hayate was escorting Sakuya to the living room, Sakuya asked him. "By the way, how are things going on?"

-

"It's always good. Ojou-sama's character developments still surprise me," Hayate answered with a smile.

-

"You still call her Ojou-sama?" She seemed disappointed. "Eh?" Hayate asked.

-

"Why don't you call her Nagi or Nagi-chan? Isn't that better?" Sakuya suggested. He stopped walking.

-

_To call Ojou-sama using her name…_

Hayate blushed. Sakuya moved in front of him to face his face. "Hm?" she asked. "I…I don't think I can do that," he hindered. He closed his eyes and turned his head left.

-

"Why?"

-

"I'm just her butler and I need to show respect," Hayate answered steadily.

-

"Eh~, Maria can call her Nagi."

-

"Uh…, well…, that's because Maria has a deep relationship with Ojou-sama."

-

"You don't have?"

-

Hayate started sweating and blushing. "Uh…, well…, um…, I…I…"

-

"What's the matter?"

-

"I…I…I'm just her butler…," Hayate stuttered

-

"Just?" She smiled. Sakuya was enjoying teasing Hayate.

-

Hayate remembered with what happened yesterday and today. He steamed. "A…anyway, I think it's better if we aren't discussing about this thing and walk straight to the living room." Hayate turned his body back to avoid facing her and walked forward. "Onii-chan~," Sakuya called.

-

"Sakuya-san, if we don't hurry, I think Ojou-sama will be worried."

-

"But… how could you arrive to the living room if you are walking on the wrong way?"

-

"Uh?" Hayate opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed. "Si…Since when d…," he asked Sakuya while turning his face to look at her, but she was walking so far from him.

_Fast!!_

"Wa…wait! Sakuya-san!" Hayate chased her.

-

"Geez…, what took the two of you so long to get here?" Nagi upset, "And why are you breathing so hard, Hayate?"

-

Nagi asked them when they arrived to the living room. "It's so funny. Your butler escorted me to the wrong way," Sakuya answered with chuckle.

-

"Eh? That's so unlike you, Hayate," Nagi worried, "What happens?"

-

"Well… I asked him about wh…" Hayate alerted with what Sakuya was going to say. "I'm just tired!" He cut her sentence. His face was totally red.

-

"Eh…, okay…, thanks for escorting Sakuya, Hayate," Nagi said, "You may leave."

-

"Thank you, Ojou-sama," Hayate replied, "Excuse me." He left the room.

-

"Hahaha, I never thought that he could be very shy like that," Sakuya laughed. She sat on a chair and took a cup of coffee.

-

"What exactly did you ask him anyway?" Nagi sighed.

-

"Nothing particular. It's just about his relationship with you," Sakuya answered. Nagi shocked. She blushed.

-

"Eh~, is there something wrong?" Sakuya sipped her coffee. "Eh? No! It's normal…," Nagi answered.

-

"A…Anyway, now it's about the emergency thing," Nagi continued.

-

"You see…, I have a friend that has a problem with her boyfriend. She asked my help by email, but I don't know how to help her, so… could you… help me help her to make me look reliable?" Nagi asked slowly and softly.

-

"I see…, but isn't this too light to be called emergency?"

-

"No, it's not! It's really important for me!"

-

"Oh…"

-

"And for her!"

-

"By the way, it must be lonely without Maria in here."

-

"Eh?! How could you know she isn't here?" Nagi shocked.

-

"This morning, your grandpa sent us invitations for pet, maid and butler competitions that held by him. I guess your grandpa sent Maria to be his representative, but who did he send for the butler and pet competition?"

-

"He sent Tama and Shiranui for the pet competition and Klaus for the butler."

-

"Eh? Isn't he too old to compete?"

-

"He is. That old geezer is crazy."

-

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, why your butler wore a gundam mask?"

-

"Oh… That? Hehehe…," Nagi giggled.

-

"It's an advertisement. You like it?" she asked.

-

"I thought you are not a nerd anymore."

-

"I AM NOT! NEVER AM!"

-

"I just found it in the warehouse when I was looking for something!" Nagi continued.

-

"Can you at least appreciate it?!"

-

"Oh~ Thank you very much, Nagi," Sakuya replied with smile, "It's really enjoyable."

-

Nagi blushed a little. "A…Anyway, could you help me?" Nagi asked.

-

"About my friend," she continued.

-

"Oh well…" Sakuya sipped her coffee again. "That mask doesn't have any connection with your problem, right?" Sakuya said.

-

"Of...Of course not!"

-

"Okay, okay. What's her problem?" she asked.

-

"Mm… well…," Nagi blushed, "her boyfriend… She said her boyfriend is too aggressive."

-

Sakuya was dumbfounded. "Uh? Sakuya?" Nagi waved her hand in front of Sakuya's face. "What happens?"

-

"Uh, nothing!" Sakuya answered.

-

"I was wrong. I thought it was about her relationship with his butler," Sakuya said in her mind, "There's no way that butler could be aggressive."

-

"Well… I don't know if you could make a friend."

-

"Are you making fun of me?! Of course I could!" Nagi blushed.

-

"Okay…, okay…"

-

"Geez…, this is why I hate you so much. You are a kansai who always makes bad jokes on everything."

-

Sakuya felt offended. "Oh… I'm being hated. I don't feel right. I don't think a person who loves to joke like me could help your serious problem."

-

"Fine! Who needs you anyway?!" Nagi crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned her head not to face Sakuya. "This girl…," Sakuya said in her mind.

-

"So how are things going on?"

-

"It's fine as always."

-

"Really? What are you going to do about Hayate?" Sakuya asked.

-

Nagi blushed. "Wh…What do you mean by that?"

-

"Eh? It's just a normal question. There are only you two who live in this mansion right now, right?"

-

"Uh…, yeah…, right…" Nagi blushed. "Well… I just told him to do the daily activity as always," she continued.

-

"Eh~? You relationship won't grow if it keeps like this."

-

Nagi blushed. "Sh…Shut up! This is my problem, not yours! Beside Hayate already fa…!" She stopped. "Fa?" Sakuya repeated.

-

"Fa… Fa…" Nagi was thinking for another word. "…………." She can't find it. "Never mind!!" she yelled, and then sipped her coffee.

-

"Have you two kissed?" Nagi blushed and shocked. She coughed. "Wh…What are you talking about?!"

-

"He isn't my boyfriend!!"

-

"And why don't you just go home! I don't need you!" Nagi continued.

-

"Okay, okay." She stood up and walked to the door. Half of her way she stopped. She looked at Nagi. Nagi was clenching her hands and trembling. Her head was down. "But Nagi~, if you don't tell him your feeling and accept him. You might lose him, you know," Sakuya sighed.

-

"Wh…What do you know?!"

-

"Stop acting unworried. You really could lose him."

-

"…………………………" Nagi didn't say a word.

-

"What should I do…?"

-

"Well, first, tell me what's going on with you two," Sakuya suggested.

-

Hayate had changed back to his black suit and repaired the alarm door.

_I think it's the time to serve the food._

He went to the kitchen, took the two shelf banquet food cart, filled it with the dinner, and then pulled it to Nagi's room. He knocked the door. "Ojou-sama, it's the dinner," he yelled. He opened the door. "Eh?" Hayate didn't find Nagi or Sakuya in there.

_Where's Ojou-sama?_

-

"Okay, Nagi~ I'll leave now. Make your big sister proud, okay?"

-

Nagi blushed. "You are not my big sister!"

-

"Yeah… yeah…"

-

"Uuhh…"

-

"What is it?"

-

She blushed. "Th…Thanks…"

-

"But this doesn't mean I accept you as my big sister!" Nagi continued.

-

Sakuya surprised, and then smiled. "Okay, see ya, Nagi~ Good luck."

-

"Uh… wait. I'll accompany you," Nagi said.

-

"Aw~ That's so nice of you, Nagi," Sakuya teased.

-

"Sh…Shut up," Nagi replied.

-

Sakuya walked to the door and Nagi followed her from behind. Sakuya opened the door and shocked. "Whoa!!" Both Nagi and Sakuya surprised. Hayate was there. "Eh? Ojou-sama, Sakuya-san, I've been looking for you. It's dinner time." Hayate smiled. "Dinner time?" Sakuya asked. She saw the food cart next to him. "Too bad…, I already ate dinner."

-

"Uh… are you leaving?" Hayate asked.

-

"Right. Why don't you eat that with Nagi?"

-

Hayate and Nagi blushed. "Sa…Sakuya!!" Nagi yelled.

-

"Oh yeah, right… I forgot to mention," Sakuya said, ignoring Nagi.

-

She came closer to Hayate and whispered. "Why don't you try to call Nagi with Nagi?" Hayate blushed. "Eh... that's..."

-

She patted Hayate's shoulder. "Oh, yeah. There's more. Nagi has a joke for you."

-

"Eh?" Hayate confused.

-

Nagi blushed. "It's…It's not a joke!!" she denied.

-

"Okay then, I'll be leaving. You don't need to escort me. Just enjoy your time together." Sakuya smiled and waved her hand, and then left them alone. "Eh… so…," Hayate said. He turned his head to see Nagi. Her face was all red. Her body was trembled. She was so nervous. Seeing her condition, Hayate blushed. "Na... Na..." Hayate tried to call her by her name.

-

"Eh?" Nagi responded.

-

Na… Na… Nan demo nai… (it's nothing/never mind),"Hayate replied.

-

"Okay…"

-

Both of them silenced for a moment until Hayate broke the quietness. "Ojou-sama…," Hayate called.

-

"…Uh… Y…Yes…?" Nagi replied. She slowly turned her head to face him.

-

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

-

"Eh? Ye… I mean no… eh… ye… I… I…"

-

"………………" she silenced. She downed her head for a moment.

-

She made her mind. She raised her head. "Yes, there is," she answered steadily. Her face isn't red anymore.

-

"Eh… what is it?" Hayate asked.

-

"Can we enter the room? I don't feel so good to talk about this in the hall," Nagi asked.

-

"Uh… sure…," Hayate accepted.

-

She opened the door, not too wide, and then entered it. "Whuaa-!" Nagi yelled. Hayate shocked. "Ojou-sama!!" Hayate entered the room while yelling her name. He didn't see Nagi in there. "Ojou-sama!!" he yelled.

-

"Hayate!!"

_It's from outside!_

_The window!  
_

Hayate went to the opened window. There was a shiny dot in the sky. It became bigger and bigger.

_The color…_

_It can't be!_

Hayate climbed the window and jumped. It was a laser with the same color as Himegami's laser and a huge diameter. The laser hit the room and nearby it. It went through the mansion building, split the mansion into 2 pieces, burned the nearby area, and made a huge hole on the land.

_So huge…_

_Amazing…_

_Uh, no!_

_This isn't the time to think about this!_

_Ojou-sama!_

_Where's Ojou-sama?_

"OJOU-SAMA!!!!" he yelled.

-

He looked at the sky. There's nothing in there except an envelope. It went down slowly to Hayate's position. He grabbed it and read it.

-

"_To Nagi Sanzenin's Butler"_

"_There's a ticket in this envelope."_

"_If you want to see your Ojou-sama again, go to the Tokyo Narita Airport, show the ticket to the officer and follow all the directions."_

"_You are not allowed to tell anyone."_

"_Remember, her life is in our hand."_

"_Slower you come, shorter her life span."_

-

_Ojou-sama…_

-

"Eh…? What's happening? Where's Nagi?" Sakuya suddenly appeared from the woods with her butlers. She came back because she saw the laser and the fire.

-

"I'm sorry, I can't tell anybody about this," Hayate answered with a serious face.

-

Immediately, he headed to the airport.

-

To be Continue

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar errors in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

But I've tried my best :)


	10. A Maze

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans)

A/N: Hayate is the main character of this story. :)

So, all the words in _italic style_ mean to be Hayate's words in his mind. ^^

**A/N: Sudden change!!**

**I change from dialogue fiction to paragraph fiction ^^**

**Please tell me x.x**

**Which one is better, dialogue fiction or paragraph fiction? x.x**

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old, and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

-

Chapter Ten: A Maze

-

"Good evening, sir." A lady who worked at the helping center smiled at Hayate. "Is there anything we can help you?" Hayate calmed his heavy breath down.

_Ojou-sama… Ojou-sama…_

"Did you miss your plane or baggage?" she asked.

"Uh, no…," he replied, "I come for this."

Hayate handed the ticket to the officer. She took it, and then checked it. "Please wait a moment," she smiled.

She took a phone and made a call.

_Ojou-sama, please wait… I'll save you…_

"Can't you put me down already, you stupid ex-bulter?!"

"I can walk by myself!"

Himegami landed Nagi down from his shoulder.

"I almost said it to Hayate," she said in her mind, "I listened and took Sakuya's suggestion. I've made my mind…, but this stupid damn ex-butler suddenly came in and screwed everything!"

"Geez… What is it about now? I was on a perfect time, but you screwed it!"

"Perfect time?"

"Yes! Perfect time to…" Aware to what kind of things she was going to say, Nagi blushed and stopped her words.

"To…?"

Nagi turned her head left. "It's…It's none of your business!"

"Your grandpa asked me to bring you here. You can blame him."

"I don't care! I blame whoever I want!"

Himegami didn't reply her. "I'll make you regret this!" she said in her mind. Nagi stopped walking. "What is it now?" Himegami turned his body to face Nagi. "If you don't…" He stopped his words when he saw Nagi's evil, mad face that made an eerie atmosphere and showing killing intention and bloodlust. Himegami stoned. They stared at each other. 20 seconds later, he suddenly lifted and carried Nagi on his shoulder again. "Hey! Put me down!" she yelled. "Your grandpa is very old. Soon or later, his life will be over. Let's not make him waits any longer." Himegami ignored her. "Every human will die anyway, and I can walk by myself!" All at once, Nagi elbowed Himegami's neck from behind. As expected from Nagi, it was a direct, critical hit. Himegami fell down slowly. Nagi released his hand and stepped on the floor. "That's what you will get if you won't listen to me!" She smiled for her victory. "Now, let's go!" She smiled at him. Although she didn't kill him, it was enough to fulfill her revenge and make her happy. Himegami slowly stood up. "What was that for?" Nagi sighed, "I already explained it before. That's your punishment for being a dumb ex-butler."

"Now, let's go! I want to punish that old geezer too. You don't want to make him wait longer, do you?" She giggled, turned around and continued her way. Himegami followed her from behind. Suddenly, he elbowed Nagi's neck from behind. Nagi fell down and fainted. "An eye for an eye." He lifted and carried Nagi on his shoulder again. "Don't ever forget that."

_Where am I? I'm so dizzy… _

_That jet flew too fast…_

Hayate was sitting on a bench inside a tent, in an open field, in the middle of forest. It was dark and raining. He was waiting for the next order.

_God… What have I done…?_

_Do you hate me this much…?_

_Is my luckless not enough…?_

_Can't you let us to be together…?_

_I've promised her… to be with her… forever…_

_I failed with my first promise… It hurt so much…_

_I don't want to fail again. I don't want to feel the pain…_

_Though the pain from 2 days ago is greater…, I don't want to feel it again…_

_I just want to be happy with Ojou-sama…_

_To be with Ojou-sama…_

Hayate was down. "Ayasaki." Two officers in black suits with glasses entered the tent. "Yes?" Hayate stood up. "You need to follow us." The officers exited the tent. Hayate followed them from behind. "Here." One of the officers gave him a light. "You will need this."

_The rain… It stops…_

_What a dark sky… Though I'm in the middle of forrest, I can't see any star in the sky…_

_Where am I?_

They walked on a long, narrow, soil road. Hayate looked around using the light. "Where are we?" Hayate can't identify the trees. "I'm sorry, but we are not allowed to answer that question." The two officers stopped. "Eh?" Hayate asked. "This is as far as we can escort you. You need to continue by yourself from this point." One of the officers moved his light to spot a red sign. "Here what you need to do." He gave him a paper and a charm. "Keep this charm. Don't open or lose it." There was a picture of chest box on the paper. "And you'll find a castle. Find that small box, but don't open it."

_What is this about…?_

"Where's Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked. "If you do fast enough, you'll be able to save her. That's all what we can say."

_Ojou-sama…_

"Huh? Where am I?" Nagi awoke. She looked around. "A room? How did I get here?" She was in a roomy, glamorous, god-made, bedroom. That was nothing for Nagi who lives in luxury, though. Nagi tried to remember what happened before. "I was walking with Himegami in a dark hall…, and then… Ouch… my neck is hurt…" Nagi patted her neck. "Anyway, I need to check this place first." She went down from the bed and move to the door. "Eh? It's locked…" She looked around again. "This is the only door in here, and there's no window…," Nagi thought. "This means I'm… trapped!"

A space in the ceiling opened, and then a big flat TV came out from the hole. The TV was turned on automatically. "Granddaughter, are you alright?" Mikado showed up on the screen. "Wh…What is it all about?!" Nagi yelled. "Hohoho… Don't be such a bad lady. I just need your butler's help. That's it. And don't worry, you still can see him soon or later unless…" Mikado stopped. "Unless?"

"Unless he failed and died. See you later and please behave." He smiled. The TV was turned off and went up, and then the ceiling closed. "Wh…WHAT!!!!!!" Nagi screamed. "Hey you, old bastard! I know you can hear this! What are you doing to Hayate?! Don't make such an irresponsible act without my permission. Give him back to me immediately! Hayate isn't a toy!! He is mine!! Mine!!" Nagi was trembled. Her face was reddening. "Hayate… I even can't cheer him up…"

"Hayate… might die…? I don't want this… Gimme back my Hayate… I was going to confess my feeling to him, but he…" She knelt down on the floor and put her crossed arms on the bed. She downed her head. A tear came out from her eyes. "Hayate isn't here… He… isn't here… Hayate…"

"Is it really necessary to take her as a hostage?" Himegami asked. "Hohoho, don't you ever underestimate human's feeling. Their feelings of love make them blind and stronger y'know. That's really helping the plan to be done sooner," Mikado answered.

"But why him? Not me?" Himegami asked. "You had failed before. And he has the luck." Mikado smiled. "And beside, the other company has a feeling for him."

"Hide and seek is for kids, not for me... And… the other company… I see what you are trying to do… That's pretty mean of you."

"Hahaha, I need all the supports…"

In other place, Hayate…

_That's the castle…_

_Now what I need to do is finding the chest._

Hayate entered the big, old, abandoned castle in the middle of the forest.

_It's very dark in here._

_I hope this light could last long._

_I'll be in a trouble if the light is dead._

_Wow…_

_This castle is really huge…_

_Looks like this castle had been used for war…_

_There are so many skeleton and weapons on the ground._

_Huh?_

_What's that?!_

Hayate surprised. He found a big room with a big jewel hanging on the ceiling.

_It's… It's like back then in Athena mansion, in Athens._

_Why is this thing in here?_

_Ah?_

"Whose there?!" Hayate flipped his body. He found a one-red-eye, muscular giant in front of him holding a big hammer. The giant slammed his hammer. Hayate dodged. The slam made a huge vibration. The castle was vibrating very hard. Hayate can't hold his stand. He knelt down.

_Strong!!_

_Hayate grabbed a sword from the ground. I need to destroy the big stone on the ceiling first!!_

Hayate bit the light, so he could use the other hand. He ran on the wall, and then jumped to the stone and destroyed it. The giant screamed and vanished.

_That was too easy…_

Hayate continued his search. Room by room, shelf by shelf, he searched the chest carefully. He marked the room that he had checked.

_That was the last room…_

_I can't find it!_

_Where is the chest?!_

_If I can't find it, Ojou-sama will… Ojou-sama will…_

_Arrgghh!!_

Hayate punched a wall in front of him. "Eh?" He unlocked a secret room. It was a narrow pit with no end.

_Should I enter this place?_

_What am I thinking about?!_

_Ojou-sama's live is in danger._

_Her life is way more important than mine._

Hayate entered the tunnel. It was a long, zigzag tunnel. "When can I find the exit?" Hayate sighed. "I need to hurry up, the light is dim." Hayate finally found a door. He opened it. "Ah! There it is!" Hayate found the chest on the ground. "With this, Ojou-sama's life will be safe." He took the chest instantly. When he took the chest, the door was crushed by the wall that came down from the ceiling. The wall closed the exit. "Oh no!" Hayate was panic. He looked around. There was no other exit. "I guess I've no choice… For Ojou-sama… This is my ultimate move… I'll break the wall using this ultimate move!" Hayate turned off the light, and then put it in his pocket. He put the chest in the other pocket. The butler suit has many pockets. Hayate strengthen his body. A battle aura came out from his body. "Here you go… Ayasaki Hayate's Ultimate Attack!!" Hayate dashed to the wall. It crushed easily like a piece of paper, but behind the crushed wall there's still a wall. Behind the wall there's still a wall again. A wall, a wall, a wall, and wall. Hayate landed on the ground. There's still a wall in front of him. "This won't do… There are so many walls…" Hayate knelt down. He ran out more than half of his energy. He breathed so hard.

_I… I can't give up yet!!_

_For Ojou-sama!!_

Hayate stood up. "If I remember correctly, I'm in the first floor, so if I crush the wall in a line, I can find the exit. I'll make my own exit!" Hayate kicked the wall. It broke down. "Huh? It's so weak… I thought it's very steady… How stupid of me to use my ultimate attack…" Hayate continued to break all wall in front of him.

"He hasn't come back." Someone said to Himegami by a phone. "Keep waiting. Call me again 6 hours later." Himegami hang up the phone. "He hasn't come back, what are you going to do?" Himegami asked Mikado. "You took more than a week, but you still can't find it," Mikado answered. "You said he has the luck, didn't you?" Himegami said. "Don't be so rush. Give him more time," Mikado said. "By the way, how is my granddaughter?" Mikado asked. "She is such melancholia. She refused to eat her dinner. She is still awake, if you want to talk to her." Himegami answered. "Thank you; you are really a reliable butler."

"Hayate…, where is he…? What is he doing…?" Nagi murmured while hugging a pillow on her bed. The ceiling opened again, and a TV came down from it. "Hey, granddaughter, are you still awake?" Mikado asked. Nagi stood up her body. "Can't you see me?!" Nagi yelled while pointing her pointing finger to the camera on the TV. "Hohoho, don't be so harsh to this old man," Mikado said. She put down her arm and clenched her hands. She downed her head. And then turn it up. "Why shouldn't I? You took Hayate away from me! What have I done to you anyway?!" Nagi yelled again. She shed a tear. "Don't cry…," Mikado said. "Who's crying?! I'm not crying!" Nagi denied. "So do you want to talk to your butler?" Mikado showing his tricky, smiling face, the face he showed to Hayate when he said his life is worthless. Nagi startled, but then… "That won't make me forgive you!" she yelled.

"Do you refuse?" Mikado asked. She blushed, turned her head left up and closed her eyes. "Uh… we…well… if you insist so much… It can be help, isn't? So… okay then, I'll talk to him," she said. "Why don't you eat your dinner? You need nutrition for your body to life," Mikado asked. "I know! I just didn't want to eat yet!"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." A wall lifted up to the ceiling and a door shown up behind the wall. "That's the bathroom. And sleep well, in the morning, I'll give you an access to talk with your butler, granddaughter," Mikado smiled.

"Uh…, wait, could turn off all the hidden cameras and speakers in this room and bathroom? I feel very uncomfortable and insecure with them…"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all. Thank you and goodnight, grandpa," Nagi smiled. "Goodnight…" The TV came up, and then the ceiling closed. "How is it?" Himegami showed up. "My granddaughter… she… she…" Mikado turned his head to face him. Himegami shocked. "Why in the world are you crying?" Mikado wiped his tears. "This is the first time she calls me 'grandpa'!" Mikado explained. "Oh…," Himegami teased, "How touching that is…"

"So I'll grant her wish! Disable all the cameras and speakers in those rooms!" Mikado pointed his finger to an officer. "Yes, sir!" the officer said, and then he left. "She called me grandpa, hehehe, she called me grandpa…"

In other place, "I can talk to Hayate, hehehe, I can talk to Hayate…," Nagi said while eating her dinner. "Finally…, Hayate…, don't worry, I'll come to where you are… Please stay alive…," Nagi said in her mind.

_Huff… Huff…_

_I'm so tired…_

_The light is almost dead…_

_When will this trial over?_

_Can I take a rest?_

_No…, I can't…_

_Ojou-sama…_

_Ojou-sama must be suffering right now…_

_Her life… depends on me…_

-

To be Continue

-

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar errors in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

Sorry x.x

Due to my busy life, now, I can only write 1 chapter/ 2 weeks =(

Sorry x.x

This chapter may be the most boring chapter since there's no interactive between Hayate and Nagi x.x

(hey hey, u need to understand how to solve the problem before you see the answer D= )

But I've tried my best :)

**Please don't forget to answer my question x.x**


	11. Stop It!

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :) (Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans) ^^

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

Message from the author:

WOHOO!! FINALLY!! A NEW CHAPTER!! ^^

It's been awhile, hasn't it? (1 month…) :P

This chapter eats lots of my time to think ^^

I hope u won't be disappointed with this chapter =3

Let's turn from Shoujo to Shounen xD

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Stop It!

"Are you sure it's okay for her to call him?" Himegami asked, "Won't that make the plan screwed? What if he knows about us?"

"It's okay," Mikado answered, "Even if he knows we have her, he can't do anything about it."

"Oh yeah, you are right… He'll even do his job harder…, but…"

"What is it?"

"May I have a little duel with him?"

"I think you could. I want him to be stronger."

_I can't sleep…_

_I mustn't sleep…_

_I need to get out from here…_

Hayate stood up and punched a wall in front of him. The wall fell down. He saw a glimmer between the bricks.

_Finally!_

_I almost there…_

_Wait for me, Ojou-sama!_

Hayate punched the wall in front of him. It collapsed. He saw a brighter light between the bricks. He punched that wall. An exit, he found an exit. Hayate slid down the wall to take a little rest and breathed of relief. Looking at the sky. It was a bright day.

_It's already morning…_

_I wonder how Ojou-sama's condition is… _

RING!!

_Eh?_

_Somebody called me?_

_It's been awhile…_

_Sanzen'in phone is amazing._

_I can call anywhere I want except in strange place, where ghosts live…_

RING!!

_I better pick it up._

Hayate took out his phone from his pocket and picked the call up. "Hello?" Hayate wondered who called him. "Ha…Hayate?" Nagi asked.

"O…! Ojou-sama!!" Hayate stood up.

"Uh! Yeah…, it's me…," Nagi answered.

"Are you okay?! Where are you?! What happens?! What do they do to you?! Wha-!"

"SH…SH…SHUT UP!" Nagi suddenly yelled. Hayate became speechless.

"Bu…But!"

"I said shut up!" Nagi yelled again.

"…………" Hayate didn't say a word. Nagi sighed. "Do you think I don't want to ask the same questions?!"

"S…Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"Um…"

"I'm okay, you know. And I'm still with these people, who I don't think they will allow me to give you any information bout them."

"Uh… Okay… I'm just glad that you are okay…," Hayate said, "You are not injured, are you?"

"Actually…, I am," Nagi blushed.

"Huh?! Where?!"

"My…My heart…," Nagi blushed more.

"What?! How dare they injected your heart?!"

_Darn it!!_

_I'm too slow!!_

_Ojou-sama's heart has been injected…_

_They are right… The longer I take…, the shorter her life…_

_I…I…I won't forgive them…!_

Hayate clenched his left hand. "Geez!! Dummy!! Why are you so dense?!"

"Uh…? What do you mean?!"

"I didn't mean my organ! It's…It's…my…my…," Nagi blushed.

"It's your?"

"A…Anyway…, how about you?" Nagi asked, "Are you okay? What do they tell you to do?"

"Ojou-sama…, what do you mean…? Please don't hide it from me… I'm so worried you know," Hayate detested, "And I'm fine… They just give a simple task. What about you?"

"Wh…What are you talking about?" Nagi hindered, "I have told you that I'm fine, haven't I?"

"Uh…, okay…"

Both of them didn't say a word after that sentence. "Hayate." "Ojou-sama." Both of them called the other name on a same time. "Uh, go ahead, Hayate."

"Uh, no, you can go ahead, Ojou-sama…"

"Hey! Don't decline my permission," Nagi frowned.

"It's not like that. I just want to hear more of your voice," Hayate smiled.

"Whatever," Nagi blushed. "……………"

"Hayate…, when I was talking bout my heart…, what I mentioned is my… another heart…, not the organ."

"So, take care, Hayate, don't force yourself too hard. I don't want to see you die."

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama. You can rely on my word. I won't die."

"You talk like that so easy. But I can tell if you are very exhausted right now."

"Eh? Don't worry. This is just a normal thing."

"You call that normal?!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama, I have experienced things like this many times when I'm with you."

"Wha…What do you mean by that?!" Nagi angered and blushed, "Are you telling me that you are always exhausted when being with me?!"

"No…, it's not like that. I enjoy it. I always enjoy the moment being with you, Ojou-sama…"

"…………," Nagi blushed.

"Hayate…, this is my family problem…"

"Eh?"

_Ojou-sama's family problem?_

"Sorry to interrupt you lovely dovey conversation, but it's been awhile isn't it?" Hayate shocked. "It's you!" Hayate stood up and glared.

"Ha? Hayate?!" Nagi said. Their conversation was cut. "That old-geezer…" Nagi was pissed off. "And idiot Hayate. I hope he understands my clue."

"So how is the task? Do you get what I want?"

"It's fine, and yes, I do, Princess God."

"By the way, your Ojou-sama said she is fine, didn't she?" Himegami asked.

"Eh? What are you scheming?!"

"Just wait…"

"Hey!! What are trying to do to my Ojou-sama?!"

Himegami went to Nagi's room. He entered the room, and Nagi welcomed him, "Himegami? What the heck are you doing in here?!"

_That's Ojou-sama's voice!_

"O…Ojou-sama!!" Nagi heard Hayate's voice from Himegami's phone. "Ha…Hayate?!"

"You can perfectly hear it, right?" Himegami asked to Hayate. He came closer to her. Nagi stared at him with hatred and moved backward slowly. "What are you trying to do?!" Nagi asked.

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this," Himegami whispered to Nagi, so Hayate can't hear it. Himegami pulled her hair. "Ouch!" Nagi yelled a little. "Ojou-sama!! What are doing, Princess God?!"

WHACK!!

Nagi punched Himegami's belly. "I don't understand what the heck you were talking bout, but don't you dare to hurt me." Himegami knelt down slowly because of the damage. "O…! Ojou-sama!! How dare you punch her, Princess God?!"

Nagi grabbed the phone. "Eh? Don't worry, Hayate. It was me who punched him. He better learned his les-." Himegami took back his phone. "O…Ojou-sama?"

"Hey!" Nagi protested. "I was in-."

WHACK!!

Himegami punched Nagi back. Nagi fell down. Face on the ground. "Ugh…" She tried to stand up, but Himegami stomp her down. "Ah!"

"An eye for an eye. How could you forget that?"

"O…Ojousama…, are you there?"

"Oh yeah, right… You are still there," Himegami said.

"Wh…What are trying to do to Ojou-sama?"

"I just want to refresh your mind," Himegami answered, "Why don't you hear this?"

Himegami pulled up one of Nagi's twin tail. "Kyaa!!"

"Ojou-sama!!" Hayate yelled. Himegami pulled it harder and harder. Nagi screamed louder and louder. "AAAAAAAAAA!!"

"STOP IT!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I was waiting for those words you know." Himegami pulled off her hair. "Damn you…," Hayate angered, "Just tell me already."

"No! Hayate! Don't!" Nagi ordered. Tears came out from her eyes. The pain was too much for her.

"You better be quiet." Himegami pulled her hair again. "Ahh!!!" Nagi yelled.

"STOP THAT!!" Hayate yelled.

Nagi didn't have power to talk anymore. She had yelled too much. "Ha…ya…te…" She was very exhausted. She fainted. Hayate knelt down. "Why…? Why do you do this to her?! You don't need to go this far just to make me to do what you want!! Why?!"

"Because I like it."

"!!" Hayate clenched his hand harder. He almost broke his phone. "Have you opened the box?"

"Nope."

"Good boy, I'll be right there. Just wait a moment."

"?!"

"I think I'm already above you."

"Eh?" Hayate looked at the sky. He saw a big plane. "Tit……" The phone was off. A person came down with a parachute.

_That must be him._

_Ojou-sama must be in that plane, too._

_How do I get there?_

_Damn…_

A moment later, Himegami showed up. He was wearing his normal suit, white butler suit. "Where's the box?" Hayate threw it to him roughly. "What next?" Hayate was very mad. "Fight me."

"Eh?"

"What? You don't want to fight me?"

"……………" Hayate didn't understand what the purpose was.

"Maybe this record will encourage you." Himegami took a tape from his jacket. He pressed to play button. "Kyaaaa!!!!!!" Nagi's screams were heard from the recording. "Turn it off!!" Hayate yelled.

"So how does it feel like?"

"You will regret this!!"

"Make me."

Hayate charged to Himegami. He planted his right leg, and then did high spin kick with his left leg to Himegami. Himegami moved his left arm to grab Hayate's leg, but Hayate folded his left leg to avoid Himegami's hand, and then used it to kick Himegami's stomach. His right leg pushed the ground to increase the damage. The kick threw Himegami to a quite distance. "Not bad," Himegami complimented.

"But not good enough to beat me." Himegami rushed to Hayate. Himegami gave Hayate many blows and kicks. Hayate blocked and avoided all of them. "Great. Let's increase the tension." Himegami jumped backward to the sky. In the sky, spreading his arms and legs and opening his hands, 5 big, white circles showed nearby Himegami; one was on top of his head, and the others were next to each of his arms and legs. Himegami moved his arms up, and then instantly moved them down to the other side to make a cross. The circles swept into lasers and charged to Hayate's position. A big explosion created. Himegami landed on the ground. "I think I've gone too far…"

RING!!

Himegami took up his phone. "Who is this?"

"It's me, how's it going?" Mikado asked.

"I get the thing you want, but I'm sorry. I'm doing it too much…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I dueled with him, I gave him my moderate attack, laser attack. I think he died because of it… I thought he was strong enough…"

"You fool, I told you to make him stronger, not to kill him. Do you think it's easy to get a person like him?"

"Must I have that kind of luck to get the thing?"

"You know exactly the answer. Anyway, I need you to go back here. I'm getting older and older. I'm afraid I don't have enough time to finish this project. We need to search a person who has the same or worse luck as him as soon as possible."

"Okay…"

"You think you can get away that easily after what you did to my Ojou-sama?" Hayate said.

Hayate was in a distance behind him. Hayate was carrying Nagi. "How…How did you?!" Himegami surprised.

"Hm? What is it?" Mikado asked.

"I think you don't need to search for another person." Himegami turned off the call. "I never thought you could fly."

"Don't underestimate me," Hayate replied.

"Wait a minute." Hayate put down Nagi next to a tree to comfort her.

_Ojou-sama…_

_She is crying while sleeping…_

_She must be very sad…_

_Damn…_

_He is her former butler, isn't he?_

_Nagi is a very nice person._

_How could he do this to her?_

"Are you done?" Himegami asked.

_Tsk, can't this guy give me a time?_

"I'm done," Hayate answered, "But I have a question."

"Can we skip that?"

"No, it's an important question."

"I see. I'll try my best to answer it. But, if it's not a good question, I won't answer it."

"What do you think about Nagi Ojou-sama?"

"………… What kind of question is that? I'm not a lolicon like you."

"That's not point! Beside, what I like bout Ojou-sama isn't her body!" Hayate blushed. "Are you sure? I think you will blush when you have a body contact with her." Hayate remembered all recent body contacts he made with Nagi, hugging…, kissing…, etc. Hayate blushed. "See?" Himegami got him. "Maybe you are right… I also like her body…"

"When are you going to do this and that?"

"That's…," Hayate blushed.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I'm going to do that."

"Not yet."

"… That's private. And how long are you going to avoid my question?"

"I'm not avoiding your question. You can't answer my question correctly. How could I answer your question correctly?" Himegami asked.

"That might be true, but I feel that's not right."

"Nevertheless, let's do this!"

Himegami shot a laser toward Nagi.

To be Continue (x.x)

* * *

Message from the author:

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar errors in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

Sorry for the lo000oooo000ooong update D:

Sorry if this chapter is too short :(

But I've tried my best :)


	12. It's too thin!

A/N: sorry for my bad grammar, lol xD

Enjoy this Hayate x Nagi fanfic :)

(Especially for Hayate x Nagi fans) ^^

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Time:

When Nagi was 16 years old and Hayate was 19 years old.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: It's too thin!

"Nevertheless, let's do this!"

Himegami shot a laser toward Nagi. Reflexively, Hayate shot a laser to deflect the attack. "As expected from first-class butler," praised Himegami.

In a blink, Himegami warped behind Hayate. Hayate was surprised. He turned around and crossed his arms to protect himself from any outcome, but Himegami already landed a punch to his face. It hit him hardly. Hard enough to push him back 2 feet. As soon as he stopped, Hayate ran to Himegami, but suddenly, he fell down.

_Huh?_

Hayate tried to stand up, but he fell down again. It was like he was glued on the ground. His body trembled. He tried to stand up, but he can't. "Don't force yourself too hard." Himegami's voice heard above him. "Wh…What did you do to me?"

"I hit your head pretty hard. If it were harder, you would faint," Himegami explained.

"I see…"

"If you this weak, do you think you can protect your Ojou-sama?"

Hayate was shocked. He got angry. "Don't you dare to say that to me!" Slowly, he stood up. "To protect someone, not only strength but also wisdom is needed! So as long my wisdom is stronger than yours, you won't be able to beat me!"

"My wisdom is 'power is everything'. Can you beat that?"

"That wisdom of yours won't change Ojou-sama to be a better person!"

"That's true, but who want to be her butler to begin with anyway?"

"!" Hayate was startled again. "Nuff said. Let's see whose wisdom is stronger." Himegami warped behind Hayate and gave him a right kick. Hayate successfully dodged and grabbed his leg. Himegami half spun in the air and kicked Hayate with his left leg. Hayate grabbed it and threw him up to the sky, and then shot a big laser toward Himegami from his left hand. "Do you think that will work?" Himegami shot a bigger laser toward the laser. Suddenly, Hayate appeared next to him and kneed his belly. Blood spread from Himegami's mask's rim. Hayate grabbed Himegami's neck with his left hand and punched his belly on the same spot, where he kneed. But Himegami grabbed Hayate's right hand with his left hand and gave a jab to Hayate's face. Hayate released Himegami's neck and used his left hand to grabbed Himegami's right hand. Both of them struggled in the sky and fell down to the ground. The noise sound and vibration woke Nagi up. Her body was very weak, and her vision was blurring. "Where am I…?"

Her vision slowly became better. She saw 2 people fighting each other. "Who are they…?"

"Ha…Hayate?"

She saw Hayate fighting against Himegami. "What is he fighting for? Should I stop him?" she asked in her mind. "Ou-Ouch…" The pain forced her to close her eyes for a while. Nagi slowly moved her right hand to her head to pet it. "It hurts… That dummy ex-butler…"

She stared at Hayate's movements. She blushed. "Cool…" Hayate didn't notice Nagi. He was focused on beating Himegami. He squatted down and caught Himegami off guard. He tackled him down. Clenching his hand, Hayate launched his finishing move.

_This should do!_

"Stop that!" Didn't want to see his butler to do a cruel thing, Nagi yelled while standing up.

_Huh? That voice… O-_

"O-Ojou-sama!" Hayate turned his head to Nagi. Nagi shocked.

_Uh! This is not the time for this!_

Hayate turned back to Himegami, but that was too late. Himegami had punched his stomach. "Ugh…!" Hayate knelt down. Not over with that, Himegami kicked Hayate's head from the right side. Hayate was thrown 30 feet away. "Ha…Hayate!" Nagi yelled.

She ran to Hayate. She knelt down to check Hayate's condition. "Hayate! Are you alright?" She asked her. Nagi turned her head to Himegami. "Stop hurting Hayate, you stupid ex-butler!"

"Be quiet, this has nothing to do with you," Himegami replied.

"Of course it has! After all, Hayate is my bo…!" Realizing what she was going to say, Nagi blushed. She can't continue her sentence.

"Your what?"

"My… my butler!" Nagi found another why to refer Hayate.

"So?"

"W-What?"

"Hey, weak butler, isn't it such a shame to be protected by someone that you need to protect?"

"H-How dare you?" Nagi yelled.

"It's okay…, Ojou-sama," Hayate stood up slowly. "I'll win this match," Hayate smiled, "so don't worry."

Nagi blushed. "O-Okay… B-But!"

"But?"

"Finish this quickly. I want to go home," Nagi continued with her reddish face.

Hayate smiled at her. "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

"But please take a distance. I don't want to put you in a danger range, Ojou-sama."

Nagi took a distance like what Hayate told her. Seeing Nagi in a safe zone, Hayate was ready to fight. "Himegami!"

"My name is Princess God."

"Eh…? Anyway, let's finish this quickly."

"I have lost my intention. Let's call an armistice." Himegami turned round and walked. "Huh? Wa-Wait a minute!" Hayate called him. "Ayasaki." Himegami stopped his movement, so did Hayate. "Ayasaki Hayate, with your current power, I don't think you could protect your Ojou-sama from upcoming enemies. Do you…"

Himegami turned his face to him. "Do you want to earn more powers?"

_Huh?_

_I don't get it._

_Did he just offer me his help?_

"No, thank you. I'll earn it by myself."

"I don't think you could have enough time," Himegami replied.

"We won't know until we try it, right?"

"Good luck with that." Himegami disappeared.

_I don't understand him._

_First, he told me to be selfish._

_Second, he tortured Ojou-sama._

_Third, he attacked me._

_And last, he offered me his help._

_What is he scheming?_

_Whatever it is, he had tortured Ojou-sama. I can't forgive him easily._

"Ha-Hayate!" Nagi ran to Hayate. Hayate was turning his body to Nagi when Nagi suddenly hugged him. "H-Huh?" Hayate blushed. "What is it, O…Ojou-sama…?"

"Shut up. It's nothing."

…

Hayate moved his arms to emboss Nagi, turned down his head to her head and closed his eyes.

_Ojou-sama…_

Meanwhile, in a living room in a big mansion, Mikado was sitting on a chair when Himegami entered the room. There was a table in front of Mikado. "What are you doing here?" Mikado asked Himegami. "I take my words back. He's strong enough."

"My eyes aren't wrong, right? Don't doubt them again. By the way, where's the item?"

"Here."

Himegami handed Mikado the box. Mikado opened it. He smirked. "With this, we can move to the next phase."

"Okay…" Himegami's voice slowly became deem. He fainted in front of Mikado. "Looks like my eyes _really_ aren't wrong." Mikado widened his smirk.

Somewhere in grassland in the middle of forest, hugging Nagi, Hayate looked at the sky. "By the way, where are we, Ojou-sama?" Nagi shocked. She turned her head to Hayate. "I thought you know where we are…"

"So… we are lost, eh?"

Nagi got angry. She tightened her hug. "Don't say a serious problem in an easy way!"

Hardly to breath, Hayate softly apologized, "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama… Could you… loose your lock?"

Nagi released her hug. "Geez…" she sighed.

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama. I'll gather foods and make a shelter for you." Hayate walked away. Nagi reflexively grabbed Hayate's cloth. "Mm… What is it, Ojou-sama?" Hayate smiled at her. "D-Dummy…, even though I can stand being in the dark, it doesn't mean I'm okay with being alone, so don't take off suddenly like that…"

"I'm sorry. Let's find foods together." Hayate offered Nagi his hand.

While walking in the forest and holding hand, Hayate talked to Nagi, "come to thing of it. It's good to know that you can survive without internet connection, isn't it?"

Reminded to the pass, Nagi stopped walking. Feeling Nagi stopped walking, Hayate stopped, too. Hayate turned his head to Nagi. He got a bad feeling.

_Did I step on a landmine?_

"Eh… I'm sorry. I don't know you if this will bother you," Hayate apologized.

"Nah, don't be. It's okay." Nagi continued walking. "I guess you are right… It's a good thing…"

On their way, Hayate saw an unfamiliar fruit. He stopped.

_Is that edible?_

"That's not edible, Hayate. It has poison in it."

Hayate shocked.

_How could she read my mind?_

"It's not your mind. It's your face."

_Oh yeah… Maria told me that Ojou-sama is a genius when it comes to mental skill…_

"You were thinking about my ability, right?" Nagi smirked.

"Ojou-sama…, could you stop reading my face, please?"

"I'll try." Nagi gave him another smirk, which made Hayate feel uncomfortable. She enjoyed teasing him.

After gathering some fruits, Nagi sweated a lot. Looking at Nagi's condition, Hayate gave her a suggestion. "Ojou-sama, we passed a waterfall, didn't we? Why don't you take a bath there?"

"It's not that simple, Hayate. I need a spare."

"I'll make you one." Hayate innocently smiled at her. "You know…, sometimes you talk like a jerk," Nagi replied.

"Eh?"

"Never mind. How could you make one anyway?"

"You can have fibers from these trees." Hayate pulled a string from a tree. "Wow!" Nagi yelled in her mind. She was surprised. "And then you just need to do this…" Hayate's arms moved insanely. It was too fast to be seen. Nagi unconsciously opened her jaw. "Taa daa." Hayate showed her a white T-shirt. "Cool…," Nagi softly, reflexively said. "Do you want me to make one for you?"

"Mm…, sure…"

"But Ojou-sama, before that, I need to measure your body first, so could you…"

"Request denied." Nagi instantly replied. "Eh? Why?" Hayate asked.

Nagi blushed. "I know that you're not _that_ kind of person, but you still mustn't do _that_."

"Eh? What do you mean, Ojou-sama?"

"Don't ask too much! Use your imagination to measure my length!"

"I see… That's a bit difficult, but as the person, who did the laundry, I have seen your clothes, so I'm at ease at least."

Nagi shocked. "Wh…What did you say?"

"I did the laundry yesterday because Maria-san wasn't in the mansion."

"Wh…What?"

Nagi's face turned red. "Don't worry, Ojou-sama, I think I'm able to make the spare clothes for you."

"Did you measure all my dirty clothes?"

Hayate smiled and nodded.

SMACK

Nagi punched Hayate's belly right on his weak spot. That punch made a sound of cracking bones. Trembling because of the pain, Hayate knelt down and downed his head. "W…Why…, Ojou-sama?"

"That's your punishment for being a pervert without realizing!" Nagi yelled.

"I…I'm sorry…," showing his puppy eyes, Hayate softly apologized.

Nagi blushed. "Geez…" She gave Hayate her right hand "Let's go."

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Hayate smiled. He took her hand, stood up and moved on.

After a few steps, Hayate turned to Nagi and asked, "Ojou-sama, I'm sorry for being impolite, but why did you skip the bath?"

Nagi blushed, "I…I'm the one who should ask! Why do you want me to take a bath this much?"

"Because a maiden body needs to be cleaned frequently," Hayate replied.

Nagi blushed again. Her face became red until her ears. "Flirting won't get you anything!"

"Hehehe… I guess so… But, Ojou-sama, if you don't take a bath, your body will get smell, and if your body gets smell, then…"

"I get it! I get it!" Nagi cut Hayate's word. She crossed her arms. Showing Hayate her demon face, Nagi threatened, "if you do anything _funny_ to the clothes or peep me when I'm taking a bath, killing you won't be enough to forgive you."

"But there's nothing to be peeped, and what do you mean…"

SLAP

Sounds of water falling down from a cliff filled the atmosphere. Having a red hand's mark on his cheek, Hayate was leaning his back on a big rock nearby the waterfall when Nagi took a bath. He faced opposite the waterfall. "Hayate, could you throw a towel?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Hayate threw a towel that made from the fibers of the trees.

Nagi received the towel. "It's so thin… and a bit transparent," Nagi complained in her mind. "Wait a minute… If the towel is this thin and transparent, then the clothes … So are the clothes?" Nagi thought in her mind. "D…Did Hayate just set a trap to me?" She shocked. "Ojou-sama…," Hayate called.

"Y…Yes?"

"About earlier… I'm sorry. I forgot that you have grown…," Hayate apologized.

Nagi blushed. "It's okay. I've punished you, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have…"

"A…Anyway, Hayate, can you make thicker clothes?"

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama. All the trees have that kind of fiber… But I think it's okay."

"It's not okay!"

"If you aren't okay with that…, then what are you going to wear, Ojou-sama…?"

Nagi got very angry and embarrassed. "FINE!"

Hayate made her a white dress and underwear to wear. Nagi forcedly wore them. She crossed her arms to protect her chest. "Why are you crossing your arms, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked while walking in the forest.

"Because Hayate's a jerk." Nagi glared at him. Hayate was confused by that sentence. But he decided not to mind it. Finally, Hayate met the end of the forest. "Ojou-sama…, look."

He saw a big mansion from a distance. Nagi looked at the mansion. "It seems familiar…," she murmured.

"Let's go in, Ojou-sama," Hayate smiled.

"Wh…What the heck? I don't whose mansion is that! What if this mansion is a mafia hideout?"

"Ojou-sama, you read too much novel."

Nagi was embarrassed. "Th…This has nothing to do with those novels!"

"Anyway, we won't be able to go home if we don't borrow their phone. Let's go, Ojou-sama." Hayate carried Nagi on his arms and ran to the mansion. Nagi was surprised. "Wh…Whuaa! What are you doing? Let me down!"

"If you yell this loud, then the mafia in this mansion will notice us, Ojou-sama."

Nagi was very embarrassed. "Do...Don't tease me…!"

Hayate arrived on the garden of the mansion. Hayate saw a familiar person. He stopped running. "Huh? What is it? Why do you stop running?"

"Ojou-sama…, there…"

Nagi turned her head to see what was going on. She startled. "Ma…Maria?" she yelled in her mind.

To be Continue (x.x)

* * *

Message from the author:

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^^

Sorry if there are lots of grammar errors in this fanfic :(

Sorry if the cliffhanger is annoying :(

Sorry for the lo000oooo000ooong update D:

Sorry if this chapter is too short :(

Btw, I'm having a summer break, so I guess I can update sooner ^^


	13. The Delightful View

Hi!

Happy Merry Christmas!

It's been awhile, hasn't it? XD

Let's see...

6 months...

I apologize for taking a way long time to continue this fanfiction x_X

Anyway, this chapter has 5k++ words xD

And as always, those words in _italic_ are meant to be Hayate's thoughts (don't mix them with anything else!). ^^

And yeah, the title of this chapter is kinda lame, but I believe the story is more important than the title. =)

And Hayate x Nagi FTW!

Heck Yeah! - burning fanatic's feeling...

LoL

So yeah =l

Enjoy spending your time ^^

* * *

Chapter 13:The Delightful View

The afternoon sky was a bit cloudy. And the sudden meeting was unexpected for both of them. "Nagi?" Maria turned to her. She found the butler carrying his mistress by the arms. "Why are you here, Maria-san?" Hayate asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Maria replied, "didn't Nagi tell you about it?"

"Tell what?" Hayate twitched his left eye. "About my departure," Maria explained.

"Huh?" Hayate was dumbfounded. "Nagi…," Maria sighed.

Nagi didn't say a word. Her meeting with Maria was a surprise for her after all. "Well, Ojou-sama told me that you went to do an underground project."

"Did you just say an underground project?" Maria repeated.

"Yeah, an underground project, right, Ojou-sama?"

_She told me about that, right?_

"I was invited to Nagi's grandpa's mansion, Hayate," Maria explained.

_That's impossible. Ojou-sama said that you went to an underground project… Ojou-sama said…_

"Ojou-sama…" Hayate turned down his head to face her, asking for her confirmation. Nagi was sweating. She didn't say a word about it, giving Maria enough time to examine her thin, white dress. "Nagi, I'd never thought you would wear something that's daring before," Maria teased.

Nagi steamed. "N-No! Hayate forced me to wear it!" she denied.

"I-I didn't! Ojou-sama asked for it!" Hayate said.

"S-Shut up! It was your fault, Hayate!"

"H-How so?"

"S-Shut up! Stupid! Hayate is stupid!"

Hayate was speechless. The piercing words from the girl were too much for him to reply. "I…I'm sorry…, Ojou-sama." He had finally spoken after a moment of silent. "Hmmph!" Nagi crossed her arms and faced the other way from Hayate. "How about landing me down?" Nagi asked.

Hayate released her from his arms, letting the defenseless girl dropped to the ground, making a splattering sound. "H-Hey!" she protested.

"What were you doing?" Nagi asked while rubbing her back.

_Wh…Why did I do that?_

"I-I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it that way!" Hayate apologized.

The girl stood up from the ground. "Hmmph! Whatever, I just can't understand you, Hayate," Nagi said, walking away from the butler to the mansion. "Nagi…," Maria, who finally had spoken after the long silent, said. "I can't understand myself, either…," Hayate said.

"Eh?"

"Never mind," Hayate replied, ending his sentence with a forced smile.

"Ojou-sama probably would get lost in the mansion, so we need to hurry and catch up with her before that happens, Maria-san." Hayate walked to the mansion. "Uh, sure," Maria hesitated.

* * *

"Where would she go?" Maria asked, wondering about Nagi's presence. She didn't expect Nagi still got lost in her 16. "This way," Hayate walked to a corridor. "How could you tell?" Maria followed him from behind. "I can smell her scent. Judging from the concentration of the scent, she was here 2 minutes ago."

"Once again, your devotion for Nagi surprises me, Hayate."

"What is it? Ah, we don't have time for this. We need to find her quickly before…" Hayate turned left and stopped.

"Before?" Maria asked.

Maria stopped behind him, looking the way Hayate looked. "It's up to me to decide what I'm going to do!" Nagi yelled. In front of her, an old man with a gardener outfit was standing.

_Ojou-sama's grandfather…, Sanzenin Mikado._

"You, damn old geezer, forced me to come here!" Nagi was very angry.

_Ojou-sama… Did finding out that your grandpa is in the mansion annoy you much enough to say those words to me when we met Maria-san?_

"Oh, look who are here," the old man said, looking at the young butler and maid.

Nagi turned her head. "Hayate…, Maria…"

"Forced you to come here? Didn't I give you the invitation, my granddaughter."

_An invitation?_

Mikado walked closer to Nagi, making her walked backward 'til she hit Hayate. "S-Stop! Why are you walking this way?" Nagi yelled. She looked frightened.

The old man stopped. "I just want to see what my granddaughter looks like. It's been awhile since your last visit."

"S-Stop it…," Nagi said tremblingly, softly.

_Ojou-sama…_

Hayate wanted to calm her down. He grabbed her left hand using his right hand. That gave her a little surprise, which made her blushed.

"You are Ayasaki Hayate, my granddaughter's butler, right?"

"Yes."

"It must be tough to be with her."

"Eh? N-No, not really."

"Wh-What do you mean by that, old man?" Nagi yelled in embarrassment. "Hohoho, don't be so rude."

"Who is RUDE here?"

Mikado didn't answer it. "Anyway, what's up with the gathering?" Nagi asked.

"After the death of her, I feel that mine will come sooner."

"That's good to hear," Nagi replied.

"You ARE being rude! Anyway, since you resemble her, I just want to see her face before my call, can't I?"

"O-Open your mind. She isn't here anymore. Besides, if you want to meet someone, who resemble my mom the most, there's this guy, who really looks like her, here."

"You are right. That's why I invited both of you."

"But do you need to invite all residents of my mansion?"

"I figure out that you wouldn't come if I didn't do that."

"I won't come even if you do that."

"Oh, speaking to be rude, what's with your dress?" Mikado asked.

Nagi blushed in embarrassment. She stepped Hayate's foot. "OOOOWWWW!" Hayate yelled.

"What? You have something to complain, Ha-ya-te?" Nagi yelled.

"N-No, my majestic, royal, nice, kind Ojou-sama…"

_It HURTS!_

"This is just a minor detail, old geezer. Now that I'm here, I can leave right now, can't I?" Nagi said.

"Sure, but your mansion is under my reconstruction. There seems to be a construction problem," Mikado answered.

"W-What do you mean? What have you done to my mansion?" Nagi asked her grandpa.

"Um…, that time, after you were suddenly disappeared from your room, a laser just divided the mansion into 2, Ojou-sama…," Hayate answered.

"W-What?"

"Yes, and I think Himegami was the one who did that because the color of the laser and his are similar…"

"T-That stupid ex-butler…!"

"By the way, Ojou-sama…"

"What?"

"Could you move your foot that located on the top of my foot?"

"Sure." Nagi smiled at him and squeezed his foot.

_AARRRGGGHHHH! _

Hayate was shaking in pain, but he didn't make any sound about it. He released his hand from her hand and forcefully smiled at her. "I-I a-a-appreciate it, Ojou-sama. Th-That's e-e-enough…"

"Uh-hum." Mikado cleared his throat to take the attention. "Maria, could you escort them to their rooms?"

"Certainly." Maria bowed down in respect. "This way, Nagi, Hayate-kun." Maria started walking.

"Wa-Wait a minute, about the mansi-," Nagi said.

"Ojou-sama must be tired after the long walk. Why don't we follow Maria to our rooms and take a rest?" Hayate cut her sentence. "What are you trying to say here?" Nagi asked softly.

She looked at his face. Hayate just smiled at her. "Ah, whatever." Nagi leaved him to follow Maria.

A moment after Nagi and Maria had gone, "do you need something?" Mikado asked.

"Yes, I have something to ask."

"What is it about?"

"Were you the one who sent Himegami to take Nagi from her mansion?"

"I invited all of the residents in the mansion, including you and Nagi. The SP said that she was in the car and they already put a message for you to come here. When the SP opened the car, Nagi wasn't there. She switched herself with a human-size doll. Maria said that Nagi wanted to be in separate car, so she didn't know if she wasn't there, then Himegami volunteered himself to bring Nagi here. I didn't know if he used force to bring her here or if he divided the mansion into 2."

"How about the stone?"

"What stone?"

"Himegami gave a task to-"

Mikado raised his hand, giving a sign to stop the conversation. "Before we talk about this any further, how about you take a change? Then you can come in my room and continue our conversation there. We have plenty of time, don't we?"

"Su-Sure…"

"See you there, then." Mikado turned his back and walked away from him.

_In his room? But I don't know where it is… I better ask Maria-san about it._

"Hayate-kun." Maria called him. She was right behind him. "You surprised me, Maria-san."

"I looked back and you weren't there, so I decided to go back to see if you would still be here."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Maria-san."

"It's fine. Let's see your room, shall we?" Maria smiled at him. "Sure."

A moment later, "by the way, do you know where Ojou-sama's grandfather's room is?"

"Do you need something with him?"

"Yes, I have something to talk with him."

_It's about the mission and the stone._

"Is it about your wedding with Nagi?"

Hayate blushed. "We-wedding? N-No…, it's not about that… It's about other problem. And I think it's too soon to talk about our wedding. Ojou-sama is still 16."

"I guess so… You still need to learn to call her by her name first."

"W-What? Calling her by her name? T-That's too much, Maria-san."

"Hehehe, isn't it nice. That way you don't need to say much word to call her."

"But Ojou-sama is Ojou-sama…, it would be impolite for me to call her by her name."

"I see. Oh, here you go." Maria stopped in front of a room and gave him a key. "There's a map about the mansion on the desk. There are many things you need to memorize."

_Many… I wonder how much many is for Maria-san…_

"Thanks, Maria-san."

"I'm just doing my job. See you later, then."

"See you."

_Maria is invited to the mansion. She should be treated as a guest, right? Why is she also working here? Ah…, if I have time to think about it, I should just enter my room._

Hayate unlocked the room and open the door.

_The room is simple but bigger than my room in Ojou-sama's mansion. There's a large bed in the corner. It would be nice to jump on it. There's a window next to it, and In front of the bed, there's a desk, which is also bigger than my own desk. Oh, there's the map, and there's a wardrobe next to the desk. I wonder what's inside._

Hayate opened the wardrobe. He found 4 butler suits that similar to his and other stuffs. He smiled.

_Time to take a bath~_

_

* * *

_

Hayate walked out from the bathroom.

"That was a nice bath…," Hayate said.

"Who are you talking to?" Nagi was leaning on the wall. "Eh? Ojou-sama? Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Did you wait long?"

"I thought you would take long, but it was rather quick in fact. It was just an hour."

"T-That was long!"

"Well, Hayate has a feminine side, so I thought you would take at least 2 hours."

"I'm a dude!"

"Geez, anyway…"

"Anyway…?"

"Um…" Nagi turned her head from him to hide her face, which turned a bit red. "About earlier…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about that. Whenever I see or hear something about that old geezer, I somehow become furious."

"Oh…, that was okay."

Nagi turned her head to face Hayate. "No, it wasn't! Wait…, we have talked about something similar to this before…" Nagi sighed. "You really ARE a masochist."

"I'd be a masochist for you." Hayate smiled at her.

"Geez…, Hayate." She smiled back, and there both of them stood staring and smiling at each other like two fools who don't have the wit to speak.

"Anyway, do you have something to do?" Nagi broke the silent with a blushed face, realizing how silly they were.

"Yup, I need to talk to your grandfather."

"Ehh? To that old geezer? Do you really need to talk to him?"

"Yeah…, sorry about that…"

"Why do you apologize? I'm fine with that."

"No..., you were waiting for me, right?"

"Oh, that one?" Nagi turned around and walked away from Hayate. "It was to apologize. Go to my room when you are done. I hope you know where it is," Nagi said while walking.

"I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Mikado said.

Hayate entered the room. "I'm here to continue our talk," Hayate said.

Mikado was sitting on a desk. He was wearing his usual gardener outfit. "Oh, it's you. You can sit down there." He pointed to a wooden chair in front of the desk. Hayate walked there and sat on it. "So where were we?"

"Himegami gave me a mission to get a stone. It was more likely a shiny pendant though."

"And then?"

"Do you have any ideas about it?"

"Yes, I told him to send you there," Mikado answered.

"Why?"

"Because bad luck is the key to solve the riddle of the castle, and you have the worst one."

_Should I ask why he wanted the stone? No…, that's his privacy. And with my low position, I don't have any right to ask it._

"But you don't need to take Nagi Ojou-sama as a hostage, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Himegami kidnapped my Ojou-sama and told me to take the stone if I want to see her again!"

"I only told him to ask you to take the stone. That kidnapping part must be his idea."

"Wh-Why would he…?" Hayate clenched his hands. "I can't tell. But I can see that you would do anything for your Ojou-sama."

"Of course, Ojou-sama is the most important person for me. Being her butler makes me happy, and I will do anything for her. I'll protect her, so that she won't ever need to cry anymore…"

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I'm so excited about this that I talked too much," Hayate apologized.

"Oh, don't be. I like to hear the burning spirits of youngster." Mikado ended his sentence with a little laugh. Hayate just smiled back at him.

_Looks like Ojou-sama's grandpa is a nice person._

"Do you know where Himegami is?"

"I'm sorry, but that guy doesn't like to stay in a place for a long time, and he just appears randomly, so I can't say where he is right now."

"Oh, it's okay. That information is enough for me."

"I'm glad to be any help, then."

"Thanks for the time, but I need to leave. Nagi Ojou-sama is looking for me."

"Sure."

Hayate stood up from the chair, walked to the door, but…, "are you ready to sacrifice yourself for her?" the old man stopped him by his question. "Eh?" Hayate turned his body to face him.

"I repeat. Are you ready to sacrifice yourself for your Ojou-sama when the time comes?"

"That's…"

* * *

Hayate left the room after talking to the old man and walked to his master's room. "Eh?" Hayate found a girl on his way. "You are…"

_Blonde hair…, green eyes, and small chest…_

_She looks like Ojou-sama with her hair straight…_

The girl was in scramblelation. "Do you happen to know Nagi Ojou-sama? You really look right her. I thought you were her on a first glance." The girl turned quiet after hearing that. She gave him a pitiful expression. "What makes you think that way?"

"My Ojou-sama won't let her hair straight. And you have a different voice."

"Eh? What if I normalize my voice and tie my hair?" The girl tied her hair into twin-tail.

_That voice… and that hair…_

"Eh? Ojou-sama?"

"How pitiful you are, Hayate. You can't even recognize your Ojou-sama."

"But you were so pretty with your hair down."

"So you thought I'm not pretty at all this way?"

"You are an adorable one."

"D-Dummy…!" Nagi blushed.

"Um…, Ojou-sama, by the way, why are you here?"

"Uh, I told you to go to my room, but you didn't come, so I decided to go here. D-Don't get the wrong idea. I just have a task for you."

"A task?"

"Yes, I tried to contact Sakuya or Isumi, but the connection in this mansion isn't that good, and then I went to see Maria, but she was nowhere to be found. The main door was also locked when I checked it."

"D-Don't tell me…"

"Yes, it looks like we are trapped in this mansion."

"Do you know anything about this mansion?"

"Only vague information. I lived here for a couple years before, but that time I was still a little kid. I believe there are several hidden exits and rooms in this mansion. Yeah! This reminds me to some detective fiction novels. I'm so excited, Hayate!" Hayate just smiled back at her. "Uh-hum." Nagi calmed her excitement down. "So let's investigation begins." So then, they started to walk around the mansion.

* * *

"You said you lived here for a couple years, right? So why did you move, Ojou-sama?"

"Oh, I moved because of that old geezer."

"Eh?"

"I was used to live in this mansion with my mother before. After the death of her, that old geezer started to live here to take care of me, but you know his way, right?"

"I-I'm sorry for asking."

"Nah, don't be. It's already more than 10 years. Besides…"

"Besides?"

" I-I believe a couple shouldn't hi-hide anything from each other, ri-right?" Nagi turned her blushing face to Hayate, giving him a demanding expression.

"R-Right!" Hayate blushed.

_That was a bit too sudden..., but..._

_no secret…, eh?_

"Anyway, thanks to his lessons, I was able to start my own business on shares, and you can say I did pretty well on it, so with the profits as my back-up, I moved to the new mansion."

"Wow, you were so brave, Ojou-sama."

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Nagi boasted.

"Ah…" Nagi stopped in front of a room. "What's wrong with this room, Ojou-sama?"

"This is… my mother's room."

"Shall we look what are inside?" Hayate grabbed the knob. "Stu-Stupid, don't decide on your own!"

"Well?"

"We-We mustn't ignore any small detail because hidden keys usually are hidden there, so-so I-I guess we should check what's inside." With her blushing face, Nagi put her hand on top of Hayate's hand and tried to open the door. "Eh…, it's locked." Her burning spirit was washed away by the cold fact, making her down.

_I can't just let her turned gloomy. There must be something I can do about this._

"I guess we don't have any choice but to skip this ro-"

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama." Hayate rubbed his pocket. "Look!"

"A card? Oh! OHH! Yes, you can use it to open the door! That's a smart move, Hayate, as expected from a butler of mine!"

Using that, Hayate and Nagi successfully entered the room. "Um…, Ojou-sama, do you know where's the swi-"

Click!

Nagi pressed the switch to turn on the light. "Thanks, Ojou-sama. You seem to know this room well."

"Ah! This bed…"

"What's wrong with that bed?"

_Well, it's 6 times bigger than mine._

"I used to sleep here with my mother before, and that dressing table with small mirror…" Nagi pointed to a wide dressing table with a huge mirror that long enough to hit the ceiling.

_Small mirror, eh?_

"My mother used to comb my hair there. And sometimes at night, we go to the balcony to see the stars. Mom used to tell me a couple stories about the stars though she made them up. Well, that was the good days."

"You love your mother so much, don't you?" Hayate asked.

"Of course." Nagi smiled at him. "She's probably watching me like a star or the sky right now."

_Like a star?_

"Hayate."

"Yes?"

"It's already dark. Do you want to go to the balcony? It has a great view." Nagi started walking to the balcony. "Sure." He followed her from behind.

_What a sight… _

Hayate was awed by the dark sky that full with stars. "That's called the Shepherd constellation. Once, my mom pointed the brightest one, Arcturus, and said that it was her star."

_Her star…_

"It's been already more than 10 years…" Nagi sadly smiled.

_That smile…_

_Ojou-sama's smile when she mentioned her mother…_

_That smile…_

_It's like her smile back there… in front of her mother graveyard, she smiled just like this way…_

_That smile hasn't changed since 3 years ago…_

"Do you want to meet her?"

"Eh?"

"Even if as a dream or a ghost, do you want to meet her?" Hayate asked.

Nagi stepped forward, so she can put her arms on the railing. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Sure, if it's possible." The tactless butler just hopelessly stared at the girl, having no word to say.

_That was a foolish question… What should I say to her? I want to apologize and cheer her up…, but I've apologized to her many times… It would be appropriate to say it for another time. _

_... _

_There must be something worth to say, but…_

"Say not a thing." The girl just said like if she could read his mind. "Eh?" The dense butler became confused for hearing that. "Your presence is enough for me, Hayate," she explained, "and if you try to do something, you might end up saying or doing something that's irrelevant."

"But…"

"No buts. Just look at the sky and feel the delight." Hayate gave up and raised his head to the sky, looking up at the sky that full of stars.

_Feel the delight, but…_

_When I look at the sky, somehow it could reflect some parts of her pain to me._

_It's very sad, but I could do nothing about it._

…

* * *

"Achoo!" Nagi sneezed.

"I was wandering around, looking for both of you," Maria complained.

"I'm sorry, Maria-san, we didn't know if it was already this late," Hayate was helping Maria served the food on the table while Nagi was sitting down on a chair, hands with a small towel on the nose. "Thanks for the handkerchief, Hayate."

"What were you two doing on the balcony for hours anyway?" Maria asked.

Nagi can't help but to give a smile at Hayate, who replied it with a smile also.

"Achoo!" she sneezed again.

_I hope Ojou-sama get well soon._

* * *

_Ojou-sama's mother…_

_I wonder why I am thinking about this…_

_It feels like I'm having a guilty feeling about her…_

Hayate was under a blanket on the bed in his room, wearing the pajamas from the wardrobe.

_I should just sleep…, but…_

_Sanzenin Yukariko, eh?_

* * *

On the next morning, Hayate entered Mikado's room and asked him about Nagi's mother. "I know that this is so sudden and out of the blue, but would you describe me about Ojou-sama's mother?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"You seem to be a nice person, and I heard you love your daughter so much, so I think you can describe her well, besides, Ojou-sama's mood is getting gloomier and gloomier whenever I mention about her mother."

"So you think this old man, who loves her daughter the most, wouldn't become gloomy to describe his dead, lovely daughter?"

"Ah! No, I don't mean it that way!"

_How careless of me!_

"Ah…, um…, sorry for asking. Please forget that I asked this silly question." Hayate bowed to him, and then he walked to the door to leave the room. "Wait." Mikado's word stopped him again. "It would be disrespectful if you just leave after you ask for something."

_He is right._

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine. The young knows no respect or fear. Anyway, you want to know about Sanzenin Yukariko, right?"

"Yes, please."

"I thought Nagi has told you something about her."

"Yes, but it was only a brief description about her and Ojou-sama's experiences with her mother."

"I see. Well, as a person, she is retarded, but as a mother, she is a great mother, how's that?"

_Re-Retarded?_

"T-That's brief but comprehensive…"

"Comprehensive? You got an educated word there."

_So I've been talking uneducatedly 'til now? _

"She is a lovely person. She cares for others more than herself, but…"

_But?_

"I believe the best way to know her is to meet her in person."

_Isn't she dead?_

"How?"

"Have you heard about the stones of bond?" Mikado asked.

_Stones of bond…_

"Only vague descriptions about it, but what does it have to do with her?"

"How vague they are doesn't matter. You can draw a little conclusion about it from them, so what did you learn?"

"It was said to be a stone that gives shape to strong feelings of wanting to protect someone and save someone, and it was also said to be able to grant wishes. I forget about the rest."

"That's enough. Do you get why I wanted to take it?"

_So that stone that I took was a stone of bond?_

_D-Don't tell me…_

"You…You are going to resurrect your daughter?"

"Correct."

"Pardon?"

_That's just impossible…_

"Ayasaki Hayate, I've been doing many researches and gatherings about these stones. These stones can really grant wishes no matter how absurd it is, but in return…"

"In return…?"

"A payment is necessary. And it can't be just any payment. It must have an equal value with the wish."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this time, you are going to be the tribute." A devilish smirk shown on the old man's face.

To be ConTiNuE

* * *

Cliffhanger =X

But I guess you guys can predict what's gonna happen next ._.

And there r probably some grammar mistakes, but oh well... x.X

And sorry if 5k++ words aren't enough ._.

I'll try typing more for the next chapter, which I'm not really sure when it's gonna be done =)


End file.
